


Babysitting Tom

by Gizmomis



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Accident, Breaking The Rules, F/M, He needs a babysitter, Job - Freeform, Love, Racing, Sex, Tom misbehaving, hidden romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 31,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Ava is an exotic dancer by night and a nerdy Girl by day, but she wants more from her life, and she seek a job with a publicing company, but they offer her another job as an assistant or more like a babysitter for one of their stars.. One Tom Hiddleston who has a bit of a problem with being impulsive and rash, but Can she keep him in line or is he going to wrap her around his littlefinger and play her for a fool ?





	1. Prolog

"Why do I need a nanny ? You know I am a grown man right ?" Tom was sitting in the passengers seat pouting, Luke had just picked him up at the airport.

Luke sighed, when he sat with his bottom lip pushed out like that, he actually looked like a disgruntled kid. "Not a nanny Tom, an assistant".

"Shouldn't that be my choice, you treat me like I am some kind of unreliable teenager". He crossed his arms looking out the window.

Luke huffed, he was pretty sure this was pretty much how it was to deal with a teenager. "That might be because you quite often act like one Tom".

"To be honest I am not crazy about the idea of someone I don't know living with me". He put his knees up on the dashboard, the rental car wasn't spacey and he had a bit of trouble fitting in his long legs comfortably.

Luke turned down the road, almost at the house now. "Listen Tom, why don't we try this ? Wouldn't it be nice to have someone to help you remember your appointments and such ?" 

"I kind of thought that was your job Luke ?" He says, smirking at his puplicist and long time friend.

Luke rolls his eyes, Tom can really be annoying at times. "Of course, but I can't be here all the time, I have other clients as well and I need to go back to London a couple of times to.

"Okay I'll try, but only because I don't wanna deal with your hassling me, so let me know, what have you come up with ?" He was imagining some big emotionless man.

Luke glanced at him while answering. "We had someone applying to a job at the office Ava, Eric thought she was perfect for the job".

"So it is a woman ? Okay tell me, big bodybuilding russian type with a moustache right ?" Tom looked at him.

Luke turned of the car in the driveway and looked at him. "No Tom, if you ask me she is a little to pretty for this, but she seems to be able to handle herself, and I think she can handle you".

"Well let me see about that, I am not sure you and me have the same idea about what is pretty". He got out the car.

Tom heard something splashing in the garden, there was someone in the pool, it had to be her, so he tip toed up to the fence, glancing over it.

First thing he saw when she emerged from the water was dark hair slicked back, a very pretty face with plump soft looking lips and then an very well-turned body in an orange bikini bringing out her sunkissed skin.

He turned and looked at Luke with wide eyes. "Seriously ? You got to be shitting me right ? Is that my assistent ?"

Luke glanced over over the fence and kind of regretted following Eric’s recommendation, but at least she would have his attention. "Yes it is Tom, that is Ava".

"So that body.. Uh I mean woman is going to live here with me ? This might work out after all". Tom said with a big grin.

Luke got his bag out of the car. "No Tom, forget it, she has signed a contract forbidding her to tuch you, so don't even think about it".

"Fuck, you are such a buzz kill sometimes Luke, but can I go say hallo right ? Am I allowed to hug her ? Or is the limit a handshake ?" Tom walked towards the garden gate.

There it was again, the obstinate teenager and the reason why they had hired someone to keep an eye on him. "Just be yourself, no scratch that, just act normal right ?"


	2. "And they would spend their days trying to get into his pants"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 week earlier

"What kind of job was it again ?" Sasia was looking at her and Ava sighed in resignation.

Ava knew her friend didn't really understand why she wanted this. "It is as an assistant for a puplicity firm".

"Oh yeah that one, and let me guess, you hope you will run into a certain handsome actor whose publicity they handle ?" Sasia said teasing.

Ava shrugged. "Not saying that it wouldn't be awesome, but mostly I just want a normal job with a possible future in it".

"Oh don't tell me you are tired of this darling ?" Sasia threw out her arms as to include everything.

Ava looked around in the changing room and sent her friend a knowing look. "I think everyone is tired of this".

Ava wasn't really embarrassed about being an exotic dancer, it just wasn't what she wanted with her life and she was tired of nasty men coming onto her.

But the money was good and it made it possible for her to pull through without having to beg for her daddys money.

"So you have the interview tomorrow ? I am crossing my fingers for you". Sasia said getting up, ready to go on stage.

Ava got up to and made sure her costume was perfect, then followed her friend. "Thank you sweetie, I don't dare to hope to much, there probably is a tons of people for the interview".

"Probably all nerds and people who really want to be actors and actresses themselves, and it is probably men doing the hirering, so just batter your eyelashes and push those boobs out". Sasia said grinning.

But Ava didn't want to get a job like that, and she didn't think it would work either. "There probably will be a lot of beautiful women there and I don't want to get the job for my looks".

Ava was often asked about her job, a lot of people expected her to be a prostitute as well, she definitely wasn't, and the dancing she did was of the more tasteful kind, she keept her panties on.

They went on stage, starting the show, Ava had to admit that it made her feel powerful seeing all those men respond to her, knowing they found her sexy and some of them would go to great lengths to get near her.

If they met her on the street when she was just herself, they would probably never recognize her, she never used make-up on day-to-day basis and her long dark hair was mostly braided or in a messy bun and she wore her glasses.

But on stage wearing skimpy clothes, perfect make-up, hair teased up and her contacts on, they loved and adored her, she had even gotten marriage proposals a couple of times.

But she wasn't interested in the men coming there, actually she wasn't interested in men very often, most of them simply wasn't interesting enough.

Ava knew she was good enough looking when she wanted to be and that she had a body most men found sexy, she was slim and in shape but with voluptuous shapes, but she wanted to get places because of her mind and not her body.

And what the men didn't know when they were oogling her body, was that she was a not very girlish girl, who prefered books, movies and computers to make-up and clothes.

Luckily she had Sasia helping her and she had learned some tricks by know, to,get by when she needed to look her best.

So she really wanted to,get this job, it was much more interesting for her, and she was 28 years old, she needed a real job and a future.

 

Next day:  
Ava couldn't really decide what to wear and how much to make of herself before the interview, what were they looking for ? But she decided on just being herself and not put on a facade.

So she didn't put on any make-up and put her hair up in a loose messy bun, kept on her glasses and put on skinny jeans and a fitted T-shirt.

Thinking she might have more confidence if she dolled herself up, but again she wanted them to hire her, not her looks or body.

She knew that of course Tom Hiddleston wouldn't be there when they were doing interviews, actually he was probably still in Australia for the new Thor movie, but she knew he was going to be in LA soon for an extended period, and well she definitely wouldn't mind running into him if she got the job.

He was her big idol, not only because she thought he was a great actor, she thought he seemed like such a nice and caring person, on of the only true gentlemen left.

And well yes, she thought he was absolutely gorgeous and insanely sexy, but that wasn't her main reason for being a fan.  
Ava went down and got in her small car, it was time to go, hopefully today was the day she could quit her job as a dancer and put that part of her life behind her.

She drove to the address she had been given and went to the reception, where she got a guest card and was told to wait in a meeting room across the hall.

There was already a couple of people waiting and Ava said hallo before sitting down to wait.

In the end they were only seven people in the room, at least that made the odds pretty good.

There were two dolled up women, at about 25, giggling away with each other, they seemed very confident.

Then there was another young woman, she was a big girl, but with a pretty face and nice smile, and Ava liked her right away.

There were also three young men, all looking the part of a waiter who really wants to be an actor, probably hoping the job would get them in as clients.

"Hallo every one, I am Eric, and I am just going to snap a picture of each of you before we go on". Ava recognised Eric Blackburn right away, the owner of the company.

He called them up one at a time and snapped a couple of pictures, Ava was watching the other, the two dolls made duckfaces, apparently trying to look sexy.

"I hate getting my picture taken, I always look so fat and stupid". The big woman said nervously to Ava.

Before she could say anything on of the dolls said giggling. "Well don't worry, you do that in real life to".

The other young woman looked upset and the other doll said. "Why on earth would you apply for a job like this ? Oh wait, she is probably just hoping to run i to Tom, like he would even look at you".

Ava had a sudden desire to take one and beat the other with her, but controlled herself saying sweetly. "Oh I am sure he would, because contrary to some people he is a nice person, but fake barbie dolls, he would probably see right through".

"What ever, he is a man and they only think about one thing, and by the way this job is just a way to make connections and maybe met Tom". One of the dolls huffed.

Well she is not getting the job, Ava thought to herself, both for her comment and clearly not knowing that Eric was the boss, talking like that while he could hear it.

"Don't worry, this job is not about how you look, but who you are on the inside and how well they think you would do the job, and you beat those to by a landslide in that department". She said to the bigger woman, who smiled happily.

"Ava Grace". Eric called her name and she got up, shaking his hand, he had a firm handshake.

Ava got to,the wall and looked at the camera and Eric said. "That is fine, just stand there and smile, just look natural, thank you that was perfect".

She thanked him, and sat back down, and Erik asked the first of the dolls to follow him into another room for the interview.

When she came back the doll complained about there being no one famous there, and she shook her head internally, what did she expect ?

When the big woman was called in for the interview, she looked nervous and insecure and Ava put a hand on her arm. "Just be yourself, everyone else is taken".

"Thank you". She answered, hurrying after Eric, now looking more happy and confident.

 

"Good luck". The woman whispered as she came back sitting down, and Ava was called.

She breathed in deeply and walked after Eric down the hall and into another room, where she recognised Luke, Toms puplicist from London, he got up and shook her hand. "Welcome Ava, I am Luke".

"Hi Luke, it is such an honor to meet both of you, you are the best at what you do at working her would be such an experience". She said smiling.

"Well thank you, just sit down Ava, and we will get started". He said, sending her a friendly smile, before they all sat down.

They asked her a lot about her and what she knew about the company, and what she expected from the job and she answered readily.

She actually felt very good in their company and before she knew, they had been talking for more than half an hour, much longer than the others.

They thanked her, and Eric walked her back to the others. "We are just going to have a chat, so if you care to wait, I will be back shortly".

Ava felt it had went very well, but you just never really knows, but she really hoped to get the job.

"What do you think Eric, is there any candidates for the other job ? And did you see or hear anything good in the waiting-room ?" Luke looked at Eric for an answer.

Eric nodded and pulled out a picture. "This one, I think she would be perfect for the other job, both from the interview and what I saw in the waiting-room".

He told Luke what had happened and Luke nodded but asked. "But she is really pretty, are you sure that is smart ?"

"I don't think it will be a problem, she seems to have both feet on the ground and she is the only candidate, those guys just want a leg up for their own career, and they would probably just go with his stupid ideas". Eric said.

He continued. "And those two barbie dolls he wouldn't listen to them at all, and they would spend their days trying to get into his pants, Nelly would do good here at the office, but Tom could wrap her around his finger".

"Yeah you are probably right Eric, so Nelly here for the office ? And then we offer Ava the other job ?" Luke said and Eric nodded.

Ava could feel her heart beat like crazy when Eric came back i to the room. "Thank you all of you for your time, but we would like to offer Nelly the job".

The big girl looked really surprised, so Ava guessed she was Nelly, she said congratulations and Eric asked her to go with him.  
Ava was happy for Nelly, but of course she was disappointed not to get the job, as she had wanted it badly.

"The rest of you can leave, except Ava, could you wait here ? I like a word with you in a minute". Eric said looking at her.  
Ava nodded, that sounded exciting, and she wondered about what. "Yes of course Eric".


	3. "Hey this is almost like pretty woman"

Ava tried not to think to much about it and what it was about, she didn't have to wait more than 5 minutes, before Eric came back. "Sorry to keep you waiting".

"That is fine, I have nowhere I need to be right now, so what did you want to talk to me about ?" Ava said, trying to seem totally relaxed.

Eric motioned for her to sit down and sat down across from her. "Well you see Ava, we actually have another job we need to fill, we haven't put it out public because we would get to many unwanted applicants, but we believe you are the right woman for the job".

"That sounds interesting, what kind of job is it ?" Ava looked at him, getting a bit excited, it sounded a bit shady.

Eric smiled. "It is an assistant job too, but it is a more demanding job, especially it will demand patience I have to admit, and it has some bad working hours, but the pay is a lot better and comes with free living accommodation, would it be possible for you to move ?"

"That wouldn't be a problem, right now I am staying on a friends couch, so that would be perfekt for me". Ava was getting more curious.

Eric nodded. "But this job demands a high degree of discretion and that you are not to hang up on a job description, there will probably be a lot of tasks that is kind of beside the normal".

"As long as it is legal I have no problems with that". Ava was getting really curious by know, it sounded really exciting.

He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down. "That is perfect, if you come to this address tomorrow at 10 am, then Luke will have a contract for you and tell you everything you need to know".

"Thank you, I will be there". Ava took the note and put it in her bag, she shook Erics hand, saying goodbye and left to go home.

So she had to meet up with Luke, maybe he needed an assistant, that would be really cool and there would be a big possibility of running into Tom, which she had to admit made her a bit elated.

 

The next morning when she left, she had to admit that she was a bit nervous, she had put on a summer dress and braided her hair.

She parked outside the adress she had been given, it was a high end long stay hotel apartment building, she rang the door and Luke opened, smiling at her. "Hi again Ava, come on in, I will explain everything and show you the contract before we go to his place".

"Hi Luke, that sounds great". Ava walked into the apartment, so it was someone else who needed an assistant, now she was getting really nervous.

They sat down in the kitchen and he offered her a cup of tea, which she accepted, happy to have something to do with her hands.

"This is the contract, if you could just read it through". He put a stack of clipsed together papers in front of her.

Ava started reading, it didn't say whom she would be working with, only that the job was as a personal assistant, the person was only mentioned as the client.

Most of the contract was pretty standard, she was to live with the client, she would get a private room and bathroom at her disposal, food was included in the salary as well.

Working hours would be after agreement and could be all hours of the day and she couldn't tell about anything she heard or saw on the job.

But there was also a couple of weird paragraphs, she had to make sure her passport was always up to date and she should be ready to travel if needed all over the world.

And then there was one about all sexual contact with the client was grounds for firing and prosecution for breach of contract.  
She was wondering a bit about that one, was that really necessary ? But she wasn't planning on having sex with anyone, so she had no problem with it.

The pay was a lot more than expected, and she almost gasped when she saw the numbers.

"Can you accept the contract ? Because I can't tell you anything else before you have signed it". Luke looked at her.  
Ava only thought about it shortly, before grabbing the pen. "I can't think of any reason I shouldn't sign".

Ava signed and Luke took the contract and signed it to. "I will get you a copy of this, so do you want to go see your new home ?"

"Yes please, I would love to". Ava got up and followed him outside, she almost couldn't contain her excitement anymore, she had a sneaking suspicion, but she didn't really dare believe it.

Luke opened the door to his rental car. "You can just follow me in your own car, it isn't very far".

She nodded and got i to her own car, following him, it was only a ten minutes drive, then Luke turned into a driveway and parked.

"Well this is it, lets go take a look inside". Luke pulled out a key and unlocked the door and Ava followed him i side.

"This is your room, it is not fancy, but there is everything you need and it has an ensuite bathroom, you have free access to the living-room and kitchen of course and the garden as well". Luke said.

Ava looked around in the room, it was quite big and it was simple and cosy, much better than what she had now. "This is perfectly fine".

"You can move in right away if you want to, he is in Australia, but he is scheduled to arrive in a couple of days". Luke handed her the key.

Ava couldn't keep it in anymore, and asked, even though she was almost sure after the comment on being in Australia. "And who might he be ?"

"Oh well, I thought you might have figured it out by now, it is Tom Hiddleston you are going to work with". Luke send her an almost apologetic smile.

Ava smiled and tried not to let her fangirl show. "Well I kind of knew, I just wanted to be sure".

"Don't worry, Tom is a nice guy, he just need someone to keep track of all of his appointments, he can be a bit distracted sometimes". Luke was looking everywhere else than her eyes.

Ava tried to catch his eyes. "Why do I get a feeling that there is a lot more to this Luke ?"

"Well okay, he has a tendency to be a bit impulsive and sometimes do stupid things, he needs someone to keep him focused and on the right path". Luke said.

Ava sighed, she actually didn't have a hard time imagining it, she always suspected Tom was hiding something under that perfect facade. "But is he going to listen to me at all ?"

"I hope so, we agreed that a woman would have most succes, especially a pretty one, but we needed one who could handle herself and put him in his place if he gets, uhh a bit frisky". Luke said looking a bit embarrassed.

Ava didn't know what to say, Luke made him sound like some reckless dare devil who lived live on the edge and seduced beautiful woman for dessert.

"I got your mail, so I will send you his schedule, and as I said, you can move in when you like, he knows you are here when he arrives". Luke said.

Ava smiled. "Okay that will be fine, I think I will go get my stuff right away then, this is much better than a couch, so why not move today and I can get equated with the place before he gets here".

"Okay, I'll see you Ava, and you can always call me or Eric if you have questions or if he wont listen". Luke gave her a quick hug and left her alone.

Ava drove back to Sasia, feeling that this was the beginning of a whole new life for her.

 

"Hey Sasia, couldn't you help me get all my stuff together ?" Ava asks as she almost dances through the door, she was so excited she had to get rid of some of it by moving.

Sasia poked her head out from the kitchen. "Uh yes of course, but why are we packing ? How did the interview go ?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot I didn't get to tell you, I didn't get it". Ava shrugged, knowing she was smiling like a loon.

Sasia looked at her like she was wondering if she had gone insane. "Okay I am sorry, but why do we collect your stuff ? And why do you look so freakisly happy ?"

"I was offered another job, much higher salary, but it comes with my own room and bath, and there is a pool in the garden". Ava started picking up stuff.

Her friend smiled and looked happy for her. "Oh that sounds really great sweetie, was it at the interview you got the offer ? And what job is it ?"

Ava was wondering if she was allowed to tell, but it wouldn't be a secret that she was working with him, people would se her with him.

"I am going to be a personal live in assistant for Tom Hiddleston". Ava couldn't help letting out a little squeal and Sasia was jumping up and down klapping her hands.

Okay they might be acting a bit like teenage fangirls, but well sometimes you just have to.

Sasia took a box and started to put Avas things in it. "Oh shit, that is so amazingly cool, have you met him ?"

"Nope not yet, he is still in Australia, but I met Luke, he was nice and then Eric, they hired me". Ava vent to the bathroom to get her stuff.

Sasia send her a sly grin. "This seriously sounds like one of your stories Ava, it is almost unbelievable".

Yeah she had to admit that her life kind of felt a bit like a fan ficktion right now, well except there would be no hot sex and falling in love, because things like that didn't happen and well the contract said she couldn't.

"Well yes and then no, I have signed a contract saying I can have no sexual contact with him". Ava said shrugging.

Sasia arched one eyebrow. "To bad, wondering if it is you or him they don't trust since they feel it necessary to write that in the contract ?"

Ava shrugged again, she had no idea how he was privately with women, he wasn't dating much publicly, so either he was not very active or he was good at keeping it from the paps.

It didn't take them long to collect her stuff and get them down in her car, she hugged Sasia. "Thank you for helping me and for letting me crash here".

Sasia hugged her back and then opened the car door. "Now don't go forget me when you rub shoulders with celebrities".

"Never ever sweetie, when I am settled in and I know that it is okay, you need to come enjoy the pool with me". Ava said.

Sasia grinned. "Just call me and I be there in a jiffy, hey this is almost like pretty woman, except you not been a hooker and of course there being no sex".

"Oh yes exactly the same, if you just take out all the essential elements of the story, but beside that pretty much". Ava said giggling and got in the car.

Sasia closed the door behind her and waved, then Ava turned on the car and drove of to her new home and new life, wondering where this would take her.


	4. "I am not a tiny thing, it is called compacted hotness"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Tom meet for the first time

Ava locked herself into the house and carried her things to her room, then she went out into the garden, it had a high hedge running around it, except for out to the driveway where there was a 6 food fence with a gate in it, so she could swim or sun bathe without anyone seeing her.

The pool looked nice, it would be fun to spend the hot days there and she might get lucky and see Tom in only swimwear, that wouldn't be bad at all, no it wouldn't, the contract didn't say anything about looking.

She went inside again, the living room had a big couch and a big screen tv, one wall was totally covered in books of all kinds.

Ava vent into the kitchen, it was a nice and spacious kitchen, and the fridge was filled with food, it was probably care of Luke.  
Her subconsciousness was teasing her, no one would know if she just went and took a small peak and she endede up tip toeing down the hall, then stopping herself, there was no reason to be quiet, she was all alone.

This had to be his bedroom, and she slowly opened the door, peaking inside, she just wanted to know if it said something about him.

The room was dominated by a kingsized bed in dark wood, she stepped inside, looking around, the walls were of white and the floor light wood.

There were posters from all his movies on the wall, but they were framed and looked very nice.

One wall was a big build in closet in dark wood, matching the bed, she opened the door, it held a lot of different suits and tuxedoes, the other one had shirts in every colour.

The last one contained shelves with every day clothes, there wasn't as much, there was also a drawer with boxers and one with socks, she pulled out a pair of socks.

Wow he has big feet she thought, what was that saying, men with big feet has .. Big shoes she told herself, try to act professional she told herself, you want to keep this job, you ain't gonna get that kind of pay anywhere else.

As she turned to leave she spotted a T-shirt that had been thrown on the chair next to the door, it looked like it at been used and she couldn't stop herself but picked it up.

She sniffed it, oh God it smelled good, masculine, fresh and a bit spicy, she threw the T-shirt back on the chair, scolding herself for acting like a perverted stalker.

But as she walked out she couldn't help thinking if he really smelled that good ? She had a thing for the way men smelled, and that T-shirt had sent shivers through her.

Ava vent into her own room and unpacked, she still couldn't believe that this was happening, Sasia was right, it kind of sounded like one of her stories.

Well yes she found it a bit embarrassing to be writing fan fiction at her age, and earlier she had found the whole concept silly, but she loved writing and she had always been writing stories.

And one day she had tried reading some online and got an urge to start writing one herself, just wanting to see if she could do it better than some of the stories and well when she first started, she couldn't stop again.

She knew they weren't realistic and sometimes really corny, but it was innocent and she had fun, it made her relax.

 

Back to Tom coming home:  
Ava heard the car in the driveway and got out of the pool, she hadn't expected them so soon, it wasn't like she wanted to meet him wearing a bikini, but it was to late to change now.

The garden gate opened and he stepped through, he still had his face turned towards Luke saying something to him and she had a moment here she could look at him without seeming creepy.

Oh God it was really him, wow he has really long legs and look at that hair and the smile ohh and those beautiful eyes oh shit, she realised he had turned towards her while she had a mental meltdown about how handsome he was, he was coming towards her.

"Hi Tom and welcome home, I didn't expect you this early, so sorry not to be appropriately dressed". She smiled and extended her hand to him, trying to act totally normal.

His mouth slided up into a lopsided grin. "Well hallo darling, you must be Ava and you wont hear me complaining about the clothing, I am actually contemplating that it should be mandatory".

She couldn't help but blush and he grabbed her hand, but he didn't shake it, instead he pulled her into a warm hug, wich she returned, trying to remember how to breath.

He was warm and felt so strong, and she could feel his hands on her back, resting just above her bikini bottomon her bare skin, her heart was beating up a frenzy.

"I got to say that it is a very pleasant surprise seeing you". He whispered in her ear, and she was pretty sure she blushed again.

Luke came into the garden and Tom let her go, Luke was sending him a stern glare. "Hi Ava, have you gotten yourself settled in ?"

"Yes, thank you Luke, everything is unpacked and put in place, I am so ready for this". She smiled happily.

Tom sent her a teasing smile, his eyes glinting. "That sounds great darling, I am very ready as well".

"Tom go unpack now". Luke almost threw to bag at him, sending him a warning look, Tom caught the bag and walked inside, mumbling about not being allowed any fun at all.

Luke turned towards Ava. "Well that is him, just ignore his antics or even better, tell him to shut up, you have my permission and just call me if there is anything okay ?"

"Okay, it is going to be okay Luke, believe me I have handled much worse than him in my previous job". She said with a smile and waved at Luke as he left.

She breathed in deeply, it was weird knowing that she was alone with him, he was just inside, what to do ?

Ava went inside and got dressed, of course she was used to men seeing her in next to nothing, but this was something else, even though he hadn't seemed to mind, but he kind of was her boss, so not appropriate.

She put on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top, then she twisted her hair i to a bun and put on her glasses before going i to the kitchen.

Ava was trying to reach a glass on the top shelf, when she heard footsteps in the hallway, why on earth had he put the drinking glasses on the top shelf ? It was kind of annoying when you were just 5'4 ft.

Tom stopped in the kitchen doorway, she was standing on her toes, trying to reach a glass on the top shelf, and he couldn't help watching the slender legs and round perky behind in the very tight jeans.

He found her beautiful and very sexy in a not in you face kind of way, even though he expected she could turn up the sexiness quite a lot if she wanted to.

He couldn't figure out if Eric wanted to torture him or if he just had some brain melt down, but it surely wasn't going to be easy having her around the house.

"Let me give you a hand". He said and Ava felt him step up behind her, when he reached over her for a glass, she was caught between the counter and his body for a moment.

Oh God he really smelled that good, even better than the T-shirt, this is how a man should smell, Ava had to close her eyes, as she could feel his hard body pressed against her back.

When he stepped back, she turned around, he was still standing a bit closer than she really liked, he handed her the glass with a small smile. "There you go".

"Thank you, they are a bit high up". She said feeling stupid, she had to pull herself together and not stand here like a lost fan girl.

It pulled in his lips a smile lurking there and she could here the laughter in his voice. "Well I guess they do when you are such a tiny thing".

"I am not a tiny thing, it is called compacted hotness". She shoot back and winked at him, before walking to the sink to fill her glass.

Tom laughed out loud and she couldn't help smiling, he had a cute and funny way of laughing. "That is another way to say it for sure".

Ava jumped up to sit on the kitchen counter. "Well did you have a good trip to Australia ?"

"Yeah, I am not complaining, it was fun". He pulled out a chair and sat down backwards, the back of the chair between his wide spread legs.

He looked at her curiously. "Well now, when we are going to be roomies, then tell me about yourself ?"

"Uhh not much to tell, I have just turned 28 and I am an only child, my mother died when I was 15 and I don't really see my father, and I am a bit of a nerd, I love to write". She said.

She decided not to tell about her job as a dancer, she didn't know what he would think of it, and she didn't want him to think she was some cheap whore or something.

"I am sorry you lost your mother that early, it must have been really hard on you". He smiled friendly.

She sighed. "Thank you, it was, especially with a father who was never really there, so I kind of had to grow up and take care of myself, but it made me stronger".

"Yeah sometimes you just have to turn the bad things into your strength". He looked like he was thinking about something.

Ava was discretely watching him, his long legs stretched out in front of the chair, he was kind of tall and there was something a bit gangly about him, probably because of the long legs.  
He had really big hands with long fingers that was almost in constant movement, touching his face, neck and lips or just moving around.  
His sandy ginger hair was cut short at the sides and a little longer at the top, just starting to slightly curl at the ends.  
And then there was those eyes, those piercing blue eyes, that seemed to harbour a lot of secrets, the lighted up when he smiled and the corners of them crinkled.

"What do you write ? Anything special". His voice brought her focus back to the kitchen.

She tried not to blush. "Well mostly some romantic stuff to be honest, not very deep or exciting".

"Well maybe I can read some of it sometime, if we can't think of anything else to do". He said with a teasing smile.


	5. "I would suggest wearing a clown costume"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has friends over and they are acting like men

There was a pling from Ava’s phone and she pulled it out looking at it, she had gotten a mail from Luke, it was Toms appointments for the next week.

"You have an interview tomorrow at 10 am, so you need to be ready to leave at 8.30". She looked at him.

He saluted her and said. "Yep boss, has he send a list of what to wear to ? And do I get to dress myself or is it part of your job ?"

"I would suggest wearing a clown costume". She said teasingly and put her glass down next to the sink.

He grinned, but then he got serious. "What did Luke say about me ? Something bad or scary ?"

"Actually he didn't say much, I actually had to ask to get out of him that it was you, he said you needed someone to keep a check on your schedule and sometimes make you behave". She said with a smile.

"See when you say that it sounds just a bit kinky actually, not so much when it comes from Luke". He says arching one eyebrow.

She is wondering if he does it on purpose, if he knows what that does to her, but he can't be flirting with her, can he ? No she is probably reading to much into it.

"Do you have any plans for today ? Or are you just going to relax ?" She tried to change the subject.

He stretched. "Just going to relax, probably by the pool, I have a couple of friends stopping by who are also in town, so you can just relax and do what you want".

"Thanks, I am probably just gonna read a book or something". She jumped down from the table and sends him a smile before walking down to her room.

About an hour later she could faintly hear voices in the garden and splashing from the pool and she guessed Toms friends had come, wondering who it was.

She was reading a fan fiction with Tom as the main character, which was a bit weird knowing he was right outside, she could hear his laughter, especially since the description of him seemed way of from what she had seen this far.

But she was wondering if some of the things that kind of repeated it self in most stories had some basis in truth ? Was he a good kisser ? Was he that good in bed ? Did he really have that big a .. ?

Oh no better stop thinking about things like that or you wont be able to look at him for a week without going tomato red.  
Tom was sitting by the pool, he had Benedict Cumberbatch and Chris Hemsworth over, both of them being in LA at the moment too.

"Oh you haven't heard what Luke and Eric pulled on me when I was in Australia, they have hired me an assistant or more like a nanny". He pulled a face.

They both looked at him and Chris asked, his voice sounding like he didn't believe him. "Seriously ?"

"Yup, they apparently think I need someone to make sure I remember my appointments and to keep me in check, so now I have 24 hours surveillance". He shrugged.

Ben looked at him wide eyed. "So they hired someone to live here with you ? I mean sometimes you could actually need that but still".

"So what kind did they opted for ? Some big scary emotionless guy or ?" Chris asked and sat down on the sun chair.

Tom slowly shook his head and said in a low voice even though he knew Ava couldn't hear them talk. "Nope, it is a woman".

"What on earth has possessed them, getting a woman to look after you ? Let me guess big russian type with a fetching moustache ?" Ben said grinning at the idea.

A big smile spread on Toms face. "Nope, that was my first thought to, but no I am wondering about their sanity too".

"But where is she ? We need to see her then". Chris said, sitting up and looking towards the house.

Tom looked thoughtful, she was after all an employee and a real person, he couldn't just show her of like some new car, but it couldn't hurt to call her and ask a favour.

Ava was getting ready to shower and was standing in her underwear, when she heard Tom call her name from the garden, what did he want ?

She pulled on a cute summer dress, it kind of made her look like a librarian, especially with her hair in a bun and her glasses on, but she was not there to look good.

"Yes Tom, something you need me to do ?" She walked out in the garden and three set of eyes was turned towards her. 

Tom sent her a sweet smile. "Ava, this is Ben and Chris as you probably know, could I get you to make us some lemonade ?"

Ben and Chris said hi and Ava smiled and greeted them, wondering if there shouldn't be a law against the three of them together wearing only tight swimming shorts.

"Okay, when you ask so nicely". She went back into the house and went to the kitchen, realising she could hear everything they said from there through the window.

"See I told you, not russian looking and no moustache". She could hear Tom chuckled as he said it.

Someone else answered, the deep quality of the voice told her it was Ben. "Oh yes she is actually really pretty, in a sort of innocent librarian kind of way".

"You kind of get an urge to take of her glasses and let down her hair, you know like in movies". She heard Chris say.

Ava blushed, they most definitely wasn't aware she could hear them, but they didn't mean anything bad, they were just being men.

Then she heard Tom again. "Exactly, from librarian to sex kitten and believe me it is not only in the movies, she was in the pool in a hot bikini when we arrived, Luke must have blown something to expect me to have her flaunting that body around here and not touch".

She blushed crimson, did he really just say that ? Oh no he couldn't possibly mean it, he was probably just being cheeky with his friends.

"Well that would be kind of inappropriate Tom, when she has to live here and work with you". Ben said.

Tom rolled her eyes. "I know, I know, I am not completely stupid, but he fucking put it in her contract, I mean doesn't he trust me ?"

None of them answered him, they just stared at him with faces that clearly told him what they thought, all of them started laughing.

"Something funny ?" Ava said, coming out with the lemonade and glasses, putting them on the table.

Tom looked up at her with a lopsided grin. "Oh nothing special darling, just something Ben said".

A devil suddenly got into her, thinking it was fair to give them a little payback for talking about her like that and she asked Tom. "Is it okay if I take i dip in the pool ?"

"Uh yeah of course". She could clearly see he was wondering what she was up to.

She smiled sweetly and took of her glasses, folding them and laying them on the table, then she pulled out the clasp holding her hair, shaking it down her back, she could feel their eyes on her.

Her dress was buttoned all the way down the front, and she opened it slowly one button at a time, letting it slide of her body, pooling around her feet.

"Thank you". She said sending him a naughty little grin, she was wearing a set of black cotton underwear and she made a perfect head first jump i to the pool.

"I told you didn't I ?" Tom whispered to the others, for Ava not to hear him, but she had her head under water. "That right there is pure torture".

"That contract, that only applies to you right ? I mean it doesn't say anything about me does it ?" Ben said with a sly smile.

That was when Ava emerged from the water and they stopped talking, she got out of the pool and got her dress, she picked it up like she would have done it dancing on stage.

"Tom could you please give me my glasses, so I don't drip on you". She asked sweetly, biting her lip.

He was blinking and swallowing, looking like she had been speaking russian. "Oh yes, of course".

"My glasses Tom ?" She looked at him, when he just kept starring and he blushed and got them for her.

She took them from his hand, just letting her fingers trail over his palm as she took them. "Thank you".

Then she smiled at all three of them and went back i to the house, letting her hips sway just a little ekstra, knowing they were all watching her.

She giggled, it had been kind of fun, and they had kind of asked for it, by talking about her like that, but she should probably be a bit careful, she wasn't sure Luke would like her teasing Tom like that.

She walked into her room to shower, and she didn't hear Tom sighing and say. "I have a hunch that she is going to get me in trouble".


	6. "Now I get why you need a nanny, do you have a deathwish or something ?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets cheeky

"Tom for Gods sake, we need to leave now, what are you doing ?" Ava was starting to get frustrated, she had called him five times but he still hadn't come.

This time he yelled back from the bedroom. "Can't you come in here for a moment ? I need your help choosing".

"What is the problem Tom ?" She walked down the hallway, poking her head into his bedroom, he had a shirt in each hand, holding them out to her. "Which one should I wear ? Or is a T-shirt better ?"

"Oh come here". Ava took the shirts from his hands, they were in a hurry, and she didn't have time for this, so she pulled on shirt of the hanger, it was a blue one and handed him it, putting the other back in his closet.

She was trying to ignore his bare chest, but those chiselled muscles was hard not to look at.

When she felt he was fumbling with the buttons she removed his hands, buttoning his shirt for him swiftly, he smiled at her. "So dressing me is part of you job after all".

Oh I much rather undress you, she thought, kicking herself, blaming the sight of his chest for her improper thoughts.

"Something wrong Ava ? I thought you said we were in a hurry". He was looking at her and she realised she had been deep in her own thoughts.

She blushed and hurried out the door. "Yes we are kind of in a hurry now, I just got lost on a rabbit trail, come on".

He followed her, grabbing car keys from the desser in the hallway. "We are taking my car, then we get there faster".

"Your car ? Where is it ? I haven't seen it". He hadn't thought about it before he mentioned it.

He opened the front door. "I had it stored while I was away, to easy to steal it when I am away for months at a time, they came with it this morning".

She saw it right away, a sleek black Jaguar sports car and said. "Wow that is a nice car".

"Thank you, should we get going ?" He opened the passenger door to her, closing it behind her as she got in, then jogging around the car to the drivers side.

He started the car and pushed down the accelerator, making Ava grab her seat as the car almost jumped forward.

"Tom I know I said we were in a hurry, but it is not important enough to risk our lives, will you please slow down". Ava looked at him sternly.

He glanced at her, weaving the car through traffic like a pro. "Relax darling, I am in total control".

"Tom this is one of the reasons they hired me, it is not okay to go 100 mph , so slow the fuck down or I can't answer for my actions". She snapped at him.

He let go of the gass pedal and slowed down. "Okay fine, no need to bite of my head".

"I didn't, but it wouldn't look very good for your reputation to get a speeding ticket or to kill us both, and it would be bad for me to, I wouldn't have done my job then". She said, relaxing a bit now he was driving at a more reasonable speed.

He scratched his cheek. "Well you just don't really feel the speed before it hits 125 mph and it doesn't get unpleasant before it hits 150 mph". 

"Oh shit, now I get why you need a nanny, do you have a deathwish or something ?" She looked at him with wide eyes, she would never have guessed.

It is a bit sexy she told herself, and then kicked herself very hard mentally, no it wasn't, it was stupid and dangerous.

He smiled sheepishly. "No of course not, and I wasn't going 150 mph on the street, I am not that reckless, it was on a closed circuit". 

"Well then you are at least only killing yourself if you crash, but it is still very much crazy in my world". She said.

He winked at her. "Just wait till you try it, then you wont think it crazy anymore".

"Oh no, you can forget that, I am not going 150 mph with you, no way, not here and not on a closed course". She said very clearly.  
He just grinned. "Don't you worry darling, I will take you for the ride of you life, one time or another, you can't resist me forever".

She glared at him, did he know how that sounded ? Or was she the one with the dirty mind ?


	7. "Don't make me climb you to get it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 week later

Ava was laying on a blanket out in the garden, reading a fan fic on her ipad, Tom was rummaging around in the garage, and she could hear him swear once in a while.

Until now the job had been easy enough, Tom was actually nice, even though he was an incurable flirt, but he hardly seemed to realise he was doing it and he did it to all women to some degree, she had noticed, so she didn't read anything into it.

He had been doing a lot of interviews and had some meetings and stuff like that and she had got him there on time, every time so far, even though it wasn't always easy.

The biggest problem was him over thinking everything, which made it hard for him to make any decision, he was always afraid he wore the wrong clothes.

So he either took forever doing things that included him making a decision or he threw himself in head first without thinking, a couple of times she had sent him to change his clothes, telling him he could go out looking like that.

So she had started to simply tell him what to put on, laying out his clothes for him, she was seriously wondering how he had gotten anything done on his own.

Ava put down her ipad and went into the kitchen to get something to drink when she came back out she found Tom sitting crossed legged on her blanket reading on her ipad.

Oh shit , why hadn't she taken the ipad with her ? Or locked it ? How was she to explain that she had been reading a pretty steamy novel about him ? This was beyond embarrassing.

"Tom please give me my ipad back, it is not very nice to take other people's stuff without permission". She tried to look indifferent.

He glanced up at her with a shit eating grin. "No way I am just reading something very entertaining".

"Believe me Tom, you do not want to read that". She tried to grab the ipad from him, but he was faster and jumped to his feet.  
He tried grabbing it again but he just held it up in his outstretched arm and as he was a foot taller than her she had no chance of reaching it.

"Oh yes I do, I was just getting to a very exciting chapter. "He said with a teasing grin, she kept trying to reach it, but stopped because it was impossible and trying made her get way to close to him.

She breathed in deeply. "Please be nice Tom, this is already beyond embarrassing for me, don't make me climb you to get it".

"Climb me ? Well that does sound kind of exciting". He said with a smirk, but he still handed her the ipad.

Ava knew she was going beet red. "No not embarrassing at all, excuse me, I am going to my room to hide under my blanket until this stops being embarrassing, which is never".

"Oh stop it, I just pretend I know absolutely nothing about it, if you let me read with you". He flopped down on the blanket and looked up at her.  
She looked at him with one eyebrow arched. "Seriously ? Do you want to read this ?"

"Yes, I had no idea this existed, or well I did, but I didn't realise it was this detailed, I want to see what they write about me". He padded the blanket next to him.

She just hoped he didn't realise that some of those stories was written by her, he couldn't know she had been thinking about him like that.

As she flopped down next to him, he turned on his stomach and she placed the ipad so the could both read.

"Wow is this how people see me ? Like for real ?" He glanced at her before looking back at the screen.

Ava couldn't help but laugh. "It is very different how people perceive you, but yes this is very sugar coated, I think she might have watched to many Disney movies".

"Hey I happens to be a real Disney prince you know, or kind of, because Loki was a prince and marvel is owned by Disney, so that must make me a Disney prince". He said smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "Well that is far out, but if it makes you happy, but I could still never see you act like this".

He closed the story and scrolled a bit. "Wow are all this stories about me ? That is a lot of stories".

"Well you are kind of popular with the ladies, you must have realised right ?" She was biting her lip.

"Maybe not to this extent, this is crazy, kind of weird to be honest, I mean having people describe you in little details, wow very personal details I see". He had opened a story on a very steamy sex scene.

They were reading for a while, he was jumping around in the different stories and sometime he would come with an exclamation. "Ew seriously I would never do that".

"Remember, they don't really know you, this is what they imagine or hope you are like, from the knowledge they have, which is very diverse". She said teasingly.

She started to have a hard time focusing, realising their arms, hips and legs were touching.

"Yes I can see that, I am like a totally different person in each story, isn't there anything that kind of is the same ? I mean don't they actually know anything about me ?" He looked at her.

Uhh what was she to say. "Well of course there is the logical things, like you being tall and having long legs, that you have a very nice smile, that you are a gentleman and do a lot for charity and a couple of other things".

"Which ? Why are you blushing ? Now I simply have to know what they think about me". He looked at her pleadingly.

Ava blushed even deeper. "Well a lot of them say that you smell really nice and the rumour is that you are a great kisser".   
"Well that isn't bad reputations to have I guess, if they are true, are they true ?" He sat up, looking at her intently.

Ava sat up too, her voice faltering and she stuttered a bit. "Uhh well ohh, you do smell really nice, the other thing, I really couldn't tell you if is true".

"Well then I just have to show you, don't I ?" He looked at her, making her heart beat like crazy and her stomach do back flips.

She tried to laugh it of, he didn't really mean that, did he ? "Very funny Tom, I am pretty sure Luke would consider that a breach of my contract".

"Well I am not going to tell Luke, and I guess that neither are you". His hand grabbed her neck, pulling her to him, his lips finding hers, kissing her deeply.


	8. "Ohh sorry but that has to be like the best kiss ever"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get very heated

His lips were soft and warm, and she knew this was so wrong this was exactly what she had signed a contract promising not to do, but his kiss simply was to insisting and she gave in requiting it.

Ava felt her brain going into a total meltdown, trying to keep her cool, he was really an amazing kisser, even better than she could have ever imagined, but she had to stay in control, it couldn't go any further.

His tongue was playing on her bottom lip, making her moan and open her mouth to him. 

When he finally let go of her, breaking their kiss, she felt breathless and hot, and she flopped down on her back, staring up into the sky, this was so not fair.

"So what do you say ? Are they right ?" He was laying on his stomach next to her, propped up on his elbows, now his face was hovering above hers and he send her a questioning look.

She sighed, still trying to get her breathing under control and reel in her thoughts. "Do you really have to ask ?"

"Yes, that was the whole idea, I never kissed myself, I happen to think that was an amazing kiss, but I don't know how it was for you". He send her the sweetest smile.

She tried not to blush, he had liked the kiss and she found herself fighting an urge to kiss him again.

"No, I actually do not think that the stories describes it correctly". She send him an apologetic smile, she couldn't resist teasing him.

He was pouting and sounded a bit disappointed. "So it wasn't good for you I take it ?"

"No not good, it was freaking fantastic, ohh sorry but that has to be like the best kiss ever". She felt her cheeks get warm.

He smiled a smile she hadn't seen before, almost bashfull and his cheeks went slightly pink. "Oh well then I guess we got that sorted out".

Ava stayed on her back, breathing deeply, finally getting control of herself Tom was laying on his stomach reading on her ipad.

"Hey this is actually very well written". Tom said and started to read from the story he was looking at.

Oh shit, it was one of her stories, she tried to keep cool, he couldn't know that, but at least he thought it was good.

Ava didn't say anything, she was just listening to his voice, he had a warm and soft voice and she found herself relaxing, letting his voice take her away.

When he reached a very heated hapter, his voice got deeper and more intens and Ava bit her lip, uhh this was getting a bit dangerous, she couldn't deny that it was kind of hot hearing him reading something like that.

His voice was so insanely sexy that she kind of wanted to have him do those things, not just say them, she would have to make him stop reading, afraid this could end very wrong.

But before she figured out how she felt his fingers slide over her knee, travelling up her thigh, she glanced at him, he looked totally focused on the ipad, his head resting on the other hand.

Was he knowing what he was doing ? His eye on the screen, his voice steady, while his fingers was drawing circles on her thigh, slowly moving up.

She didn't know what to do, at part of her wanted to just let him keep going, he wouldn't tell Luke, no one would know, but she would know and she hated to lie.

His fingers left a burning trail on her skin and it was now up under her dress he was no longer wondering if he knew, he was so absolutely aware what he was doing.

When his fingers slided round to reach her inner thigh, she gasped and her thighs clenched together, his hand getting caught.

He chuckled and she looked up at him, he was staring at her with dark eyes. "I really like your story, but there is some things I might be able to help you correct".

Oh fuck, he knows, her brain was running wild, the way he looked at her left no doubt about what he had in mind, but she couldn't, could she ? Maybe just this once ?

"Oh so you think you could do that ? And what would that be ?" Her voice already a bit breathless.

"Maybe just some technical and anatomical details". He said with a sexy smile, and she couldn't stop herself, she grabbed him, kissing him hard.

Ava’s hands was in his hair, his hand back in her thigh, she was moaning against his lips.

His mouth was on her neck, his fingers finding their way into her panties, her body tensing and she gasped from his touch.

She could feel his erection press against her thigh and couldn't help thinking that there was something about those rumours and about the old saying about big feets.

Right then a car door was slammed shut and they both heard Luke’s voice in the driveway, Tom flew up like he had gotten shocked with electricity.

Ava rolled on to her stomach, making sure her dress was on right, trying to breathe right, Luke couldn't see her like this, he would know right away what they had been doing.


	9. "Tom this ain't going to happen and you already know that"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke arrived at either the best of times or the worst of times

"Hi Ava, how is it going ?" Luke came in through the garden gate and stopped next to her blanket.

She was breathing in deeply. "Hi there Luke, it is going very well thanks, I was just reading, Tom is entertaining himself in the garage".

"I hear you have managed to get him to everything on time, no problems with him ?" Luke asked.

Oh no she thought, not beside him doing his damn best to make me breach my contract. "No nothing I haven't been able to manage, he is just very bad at making decisions".

"Well you can say that again". Luke said grinning. "But it is good to hear that he is behaving".

She breathed out and relaxed, when he smiled and went for the garage, hoping Tom had collected himself in the meantime.  
She went into the kitchen to get something cold to drink, finally back in control of her body.

A part of her cursed Luke for showing up, wanting him badly, but her brain told her it was a good thing, because she wouldn't have been able to say no and what if Luke had come a little later, then they would probably had been caught in a very embarrassing situation.

She felt ashamed that she had let him get to her, he wasn't the one loosing a good job, risking a law suit, well it just wasn't worth it, no matter how sexy he was.

And she had a hunch he just wanted to prove that he could have her and that satisfaction she wouldn't let him have.  
She heard a car door slam and car back out og the driveway, Luke was gone again, and she had a feeling that it probably wouldn't take Tom long to find her.

Could she say no now, yes she could, it wouldn't be easy, thinking of those kisses and his hands on her body but she had to say no, no matter what she would like to do to him.

She heard footsteps behind her, then she felt his hands slide up her thighs and his lips on her neck. "Where were we ?"

"Tom this ain't going to happen and you already know that". He turned around, which didn't made it any easier, as she was flushed against him, and was overwhelmed by the scent and feel of him.

His hands grabbed her hips, his pelvis grinding into her. "Are you sure ? I promise you Luke will never know".

"Yes I am sure Tom, I should never had letten it go this far". She removed his hand, ignoring her subconsciousness screaming at her to jump him.

He pulled a face. "Fuck, why did Luke have to show up, because I am pretty sure you weren't about to say no before he came".

"Well you will never know about that, will you ?" She said sending him a lopsided grin, walking past him to her own room, she needed to get away from him right now.

Fuck, Tom was thinking looking after her, why did Luke have to show up right there, he had had her right where he wanted her and he knew she wouldn't have stopped him if they hadn't been interrupted.

He didn't know why she had that effect on him, he just knew he needed to have her, or he knew that part of it was being told he couldn't, and yes he knew it was childish.

But they had made a really bad choice, not that she wasn't sweet and easy to work with, and she even seemed competent enough but they should know him well enough to know that the mix of innocent and sexy she possessed would drive him mad, maybe it was some kind of test ? If so he planned to fail miserably.


	10. "Oh so you are a chicken ? Afraid you can't handle it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Night with the boys

Ava was relieved when she saw that Tom was acting like nothing had happened, she had feared it would get awkward between them after their almost encounter.

It took a couple of days, but then she started to relax around him again, no longer fearing he would try something.

"So how is that very cute nanny of yours doing ?" Ben asked, it was friday night and they were watching a tennis game.

Tom sighed. "Seriously I am going crazy here, I don't know why, but I got to have her".

"Not that I don't get you, but do you think that is smart ? And isn't it mostly about wanting what you can't have ?" Ben asked him.

Tom took a sip of his beer. "Well, but that is the worst part you see, I was so close about a week ago, I had her right were I wanted her and then Luke showed up".

"Really ? You tried anyway ? Shit Tom, what happened ?" Ben was looking curiously at him.

Tom smiled at the thought. "Well I surprised her reading a very naughty story, with me as the lead, so I got her to tell that the stories apparently says that I am a great kisser, so I had to prove myself".

"So she got a kinky side to her". Ben said winking. "But you just kissed her then ? What did she say, did you live up to the fantasy ?"

Tom looked at him with a smirk. "What do you take me for, of course I did, actually she called it the best kiss ever".

"Okay Don Juan, did anything else happen ?" Ben was shaking his head, but he was clearly curious.

He was biting his lip. "Oh yes you could say so, I found a story she wrote and started reading to her and well that kind of set the mood, but well right before it got real good Luke showed up".

"Oh shit, did he notice anything ? What if he had come right in the middle of it, you couldn't have talked you out of that". Ben said grinning.

Tom shook his head. "No luckily he talked with Ava long enough for me to get back in control, so to say, so he didn't notice a thing, I tried to pick up were we left, when he was gone, but no luck".

"I guess you can forget about her then ? Now she knows what you are up to, she probably wont be that easy next time". Ben said.

Tom smiled looking very sure of himself. "Oh I am not giving up, I now she want me, I just have to make her forget about that stupid contract for long enough to fuck her".

"Why spend so much energy on it ? You know that you get tired of her after a week or two and then you still have to live with her, is it worth it ?" Ben asked.

Tom didn't have time to answer, because the front door opened and that could only be Ava coming back.

Ava had been visiting her old job, seeing Sasia, but she had told Tom she was going to the movies with her friend, she couldn't really tell him the truth.

She walked into the living room, Tom and Ben was sitting in the couch, watching a tennis match, drinking beer. "Well good evening boys, I am home".

"Hallo again Ava". Ben send her a brilliant smile, and she couldn't help smiling back at him.

Tom smiled at her to, having just gotten an idea. "Well that was early for a friday night, go grab a beer and sit down, watch the game with us".

"Okay then, but I don't really know anything about tennis, so I don't know if I can really follow it". She said, thinking it could be fun enough and she was safe with Ben there.

"Ben go grab the lady a beer, then I am going to explain tennis to her". Tom said, nudging Ben.

Ben got up and went into the kitchen and Tom clapped nex to him on the couch, she sat down and he started to explain the rules.

A couple of minutes later Ben came back and flopped down on her other side, handing her a cold beer. "Thank you Ben".

"You are welcome darling". He answered and winked at her, making her blush quite a lot.

She actually had alot of fun watching the game with them, even though she didn't really get it.

When the game ended she stood up, wanting to go to bed, Tom looked at her. "Leaving so soon Ava ?"

"Well the game is over, give me one good reason not to go to bed". She looked at him and saw a glimt in his eyes she didn't like.

Tom looked thoughtful for just a moment. "What about we get a drink and plays a little truth or dare ?"

"I don't really think that it's a good ide Tom". She said, there was so much she didn't want him to ask about.

He smirked at her, glancing at Ben who chuckled. "Oh so you are a chicken ? Afraid you can't handle it".

"No I am not, come on let's do it then". She said, she hated being called a chicken, and she could always say no.


	11. "You fucking cheat Tom"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava puts on a show

Tom went and got a bottle of whiskey and a deck of cards. "We all flip over a card and the lowest one lose, the highest get to pick the question or dare".

Ben filled them each a glass of whiskey, Ava only nipped at hers, she had gotten at couple of drinks with Sasia and two beers while watching tennis and she didn't want to get drunk.

They all flipped over the first card, Ava won and Ben lost, so Tom looked at him. "Truth or dare ?"

"Well I think I stick with truth then, and see what the lady wants to know". He said sending Ava a naughty smirk.

She was thinking shortly, wanting it to be as bad as possible. "Hmm have you ever fantasized about a friends mother or sister ?"

"Uh well I guess so, okay yes". He glances quickly at Tom, and blushes before quickly taking a sip of his whiskey.

Toms eyes goes wide and he almost choke on his drink. "I fucking hope it at least was one of my sisters, and I don't wanna know".

Ava is the next one to loose and Ben is the winner and she hurries to say. "Well truth".

"Well have you ever had sex with another woman ?" He looks at her with one eyebrow arched.

She smiled and emptied her glass before answering. "Yep of course, a couple of times when I was younger".

"Kinky, but I am not really surprised". Tom said teasingly and filled her glass again, Ava stuck out her tongue at him.

Unfortunately Ava lost the next round to and this time Tom won and she said. "I choose truth again".

"Okay tell us a kinky secret we would never guess about you ?" Tom sent her a very sweet smile.

Should she tell them ? Well what could happen ? "I used to be an erotic danser before I got this job".

"Wow does Luke know ?" Ben looked at her with big eyes and she was pretty sure his mind was trying to imagine it.

She shook her head and looked from one to another. "No he doesn't know and I would appreciate if you kept it to yourself".

"Of course darling, so you were a stripper, interesting, very interesting". Tom said, his eyes running over her, practically ripping her clothes of.

She shrugged. "Well not a stripper, exotic dancer, I know, same same, but it was high class, no touching and I kept my panties on".

Tom was the next one to loose and Ben won. "Well I am not going to be as boring as you two, so hit me with a dare".

"You got tequila right ?" Ben asked and Tom nodded. "Then give Ava a body tequila and it has to be a real one".

He pulled of his T-shirt, looking at her with a shit eating grin. "Oh it will be my pleasure".

Ben went to the kitchen and Ava wanted to object, this wasn't fair, why did his dare feel like hers ? And could you back out on someone elses dare ?

Tom flopped down on the couch, he smeared a bit of lemon juice on his nipple before putting salt on it, then he sucked in his stomach making it a bit hollow and poured the shot of tequila Ben had come with, in his belly button. "Your shot is ready".

"You are enjoying this way to much, that is not the idea". She said and send him a nasty glare, and kneeled down beside him, he just grinned and took the lemon betwin his lips.

She closed her lips around his nipple and sucked the salt of, he gasped lowly, then she drank the tequila from his stomach, licking the rest of, saying with a smirk. "Next time I take my shot without hair in it".

Ava leaned down to take the lemon, but he spit it out at the last second, grabbing her neck and kissing her deeply.

"You fucking cheat Tom". She said pushing at his chest, and then punching his shoulder but he just chuckled.

Ava contemplated calling it quits and go to bed, she could feel that Tom would use every possibility to lure her into trouble and he wouldn't stop if he got an opening.

But she was getting a bit tipsy and she actually had fun, and seriously she could say no if he got naughty, she was sure about that.

"Truth, I pick truth". Ava had lost again and she was happy that Ben had won, she was sure she didn't want to answer Toms question.

Ben looked thoughtful, then he grinned. "Have you ever done a threesome or would you ?"

"Never have, if I would.. Hmm depended on a lot of things, so maybe". Blushing a bit from the way Ben looked at her.

Tom was the next to loose and Ava won. "Well truth, so what deep dark secret do you want to know ?"

"What is your hottest sexual fantasy ?" She asked, she could ask a lot of things actually, all of them quite naughty.

He caught her eyes, his voice deep and a bit rough. "Is it to late to change to dare ? I rather show you, but I can tell you that it is much to naughty for your stories and it ends with you screaming my name".

Ava found herself clenching her thighs together, not wanting him to know the effect his words had on her, she started to understand the no sex paragraph in the contract.

"Can you two please wait until I am gone, thank you". Ben said grinning, making them break the eye contact.

When Ava was about to flip over her card, Tom leaned in, whispering into her ear, making her push all the cards to the floor. "Just let me know if I should ask Ben to leave".

"Fuck Tom, look what you did, all my cards fell on the floor". She glared at him and started picking up the cards.

He just grinned. "The one that has turned is the one that counts, and if you choose truth again you are a chicken".

She knew he was up to something, that he was playing her, he had won, but she still answered. "Come with it then, what is it that you want to dare me to ?"

"I dare you to dance for us, because you can't tell us something like that and not show your skills". Tom was sending her a provoking grin.

She knew he expected her to say no, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction she knew he would call her chicken forever if she did. "Fine, but as I said, no touching the goods".

"Put this on your speakers". She pulled out her phone and found a song, then she threw it to Tom.

He put it on and Def Leppard with 'Pour some sugar on me' started, Tom was leaning against the wall and Ben was sitting on a chair.

She started dancing, slow and seductive, her hands running over her own body, slowly getting closer to Ben, whom was staring at her.

Ava was happy she had put on a new set of black lace lingerie, as she let her dress slide of her body.

She put her hands on Bens thighs, slowly snaking her body down in a squat and up again, he swallowed, his eyes running over her body.

Ava turned and repeated the movement, now with har ass between his knees, catching Toms eyes, his was burning with desire and his tongue was darting over his lip.

She went all the way down in a split, crawling over the floor til she reached Tom, turning and sliding up his hard body, pushing of with her body, pretty sure it was an erection she felt.

She slowly moved back towards Ben, going down almost to her knees, sliding up, her breasts inches from touching his crotch and the pretty pronounced bulge in his pants.

Ava turned around again, twerking up and down between his knees, looking at Tom , who looked like he wanted to eat her and she winked at him, thinking that right now he was in her power and would probably do most thing she asked of him.

She liked being the one in control, as the song ended she kiss Ben on the cheek, hearing him sigh.

"Oh don't I get a kiss to". Tom was smiling sweetly at her, and she walked over, trailing her fingers up his chest, reaching up, ghosting her lips over his, but he grabbed her, his mouth crashing into hers.

When she broke the kiss he whispered breahlessly with a voice dripping with desire. "Is this the time I ask Ben to leave ?"

"That is entirely up to you Tom, but I am going to bed now and alone". She smiled at him and picked up her dress. "Goodnight boys, thank you for a fun evening".

She went to her room and Tom flopped down on the couch grunting. "Fuck she is driving me insane that little tease".


	12. "Just let me die in peace please"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has bad hangovers

Oh fuck, when did she learn that whiskey didn't agre with her ? Ava awoke to a blinding headache the next morning, wishing her hangover had been morally instead, regretting not letting him send Ben home and prove that he wasn't just talking shit.

She crawled out of bed and pulled a T-shirt over her head, then she went into the kitchen to put some coffe on.

Did she hear snoring from the living room ? She stuck her head in, yup Tom was splashed on the couch, or mostly as his long legs hang out over the end.

On the table was two empty whiskey bottles and a half empty bottle of tequila, Ben was nowhere to be seen, and she really hoped he had gotten a cab or was sleeping in the guest room.

In the kitchen she got a couple of painkillers and swallowed them, then she made egg, bacon and sausages, Tom had a meeting in two hours, she needed to get him up and working.

When the food and coffee was done she squatted down next to his head and shook him softly. "Tom wake up, you need to get up".

"Just let me die in peace please". He mumbled and tried to turn, falling of the couch, she only just managed to get out of his way.

"Ouch". He opened his eyes and slowly sat up, he looked worse than she was feeling, so he had to feel really bad.

She handed him two painkillers and a bottle of water. "Here take these, and then there is coffee and breakfast in the kitchen, you have that meeting in less than two hours".

"Thank you, how come you look so alive ?" He looked up at her, his eye bloodshot.

She smiled at him. "I feel worse than I look, but I went to bed before you did and I see you both managed to finish the second bottle of whiskey and start on the tequila after I left".

"Oh fuck my head hurts, I guess we should have stopped when you did, that tequila is killing me, is Ben alive ?" He asked.

Ava shook her head. "No haven't seen him, is he in the guest room ? I can go check on him".

"I think so, he said he would sleep there". Tom said, then he moaned and rested his forehead on his bend knees.

She went down to the guest room and opened the door, the bed had clearly been used and Ben’s clothes was spread across the room, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Ben ? Are you in the bathroom ?"

When she had called a couple of times with no answer, she opened the door, he was curled up on the floor next to the toilet sleeping, she checked he was okay and tried to wake him, but got no reaction.

"Tom you have to get Ben back to bed, he is sleeping on the bathroom floor, I can't wake him and I can't carry him". She had gone back into the living-room.

Tom got very slowly up, then stretched. "Please remind me to never ever do this again".

"Now get in and get him to bed, get showered and then come get breakfast". She said going into the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later he was back in the kitchen, newly washed and looking almost normal, sitting down. "Uhm food, just what I need right now, thank you".

"Good, because I get in trouble if you are not ready for your meeting". She said, putting food on his plate.

He ate with a surprisingly healthy appetite, his hangover considered, looking more and more like himself.

"Forget it Tom, you are no where near sober enough to drive and neither am I so I'm calling a cab". She grabbed the car keys from his hand.

They where about to leave and Tom had the idea that he could drive them no problem, but that she wasn't going to allow.

He did complain but at least he accepted it and they got a cab to the meeting and arrived in time.

And he did actually manage to get through the meeting without them noticing his massive hangover, him excusing himself for being a bit tired.

When they got back home, Ben had emerged too, looking more dead than alive, and they all crashed in the living-room, watching bad TV and eating pizza for the rest of the day.


	13. "Fuck Ava, what the hell did you say to her ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom brings home a woman and Ava oversteps the boundaries

The next week went on without trouble as such, but Ava was slowly going crazy, she often caught Tom staring at her and his gaze told her he was not only undressing her in his mind, but so much more.

And when they were alone together which they often were, the air was so thick with sexual tension that she knew some kind of explosion was imminent.

It was saturday and Tom had been out with a couple of friends, Ava was lying on her bed reading when he arrived back home, and she heard a woman giggle in the living-room.

Oh fuck, did he seriously bring someone home with him ? Okay it kind of wasn't her business, she had no claim on him, she was just his assistant.

Ava got up and pulled on a T-shirt, she had her glasses on because she had been reading, then she went into the living-room, it was her job to look out for him, so she better check this woman out.

"Oh hi Ava, I thought you were asleep". Tom looked a bit uneasy, like he had been caught doing something he knew he shouldn't, he had been drinking, but he wasn't very drunk.

Ava looked at the blond hanging around Toms neck, she was kind of pretty, but very bimbo like and very young, she giggled. "Oh God Tom, I hope that isn't your girlfriend".

"Oh no I am most definitely not, I am just his assistant". Ava said, she didn't like that woman.

The bimbo clung to Tom, kissing him hard, he kissed her back and his hands grabbed her ass, Ava was pretty sure she would throw up if she had to see more of this.

As she was about to go back to her room, Toms phone rang and he peeled the bimbo of himself. "Sorry, I have to take this".

He went into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him and Ava was left alone with the bimbo, she didn't know what to say.  
"So you live here with Tom, and you don't even fuck him ? Are you some kind of lesbian ?" The bimbo looked at her.

Did she really ? Oh she actually did, she is so out of here, I am here to stop Tom from making mistakes and that one is so clearly a mistake, She thought.

Ava smiled her most fake sweet smile ever. "Yes you are right, that is exactly what I am".

"But I am so happy to see that he has found someone who shares his sexual preferences, not many women out there who enjoys those kind of things". She said, biting her cheek to stop from giggling.

The bimbo looked very confused. "Uhh what are you talking about ? He haven't told me anything".

"Ohh, well I guess you are going to be okay, I mean just think about something nice okay ? Unfortunately I can't say anything, you know my contract". Ava sendt her a very compassionated look.

Now the bimbo started to look a bit scared and Ava whispered in a conspiratorial voice. "And you know that thing, don't let it scare you, he has a doctor monitoring it".

Tom came back in and the bimbo looked at him wide eyed, almost running for the door. "Sorry, I forgot I have somewhere important to be".

Whoops, did I do that ? Ava thought, she had a hard time not laughing. "Well she was in a hurry, maybe she realised it was past her bedtime ?"

"Uhh what just happened here ?" Tom looked very confused, then he saw Avas facial expression. "Tell me, was that your doing ?"

Ava avoided his glare, why had she even done that ? What if that bimbo went out spreading rumours about him ? Whoops she might have gone to far. "Do you believe me if I say no ?"

"Fuck Ava, what the hell did you say to her ?" He was looking pretty angry now and Ava winced.

It wasn't easy to explain without sounding like a bitch. "I might have suggested that your sexual preferences wasn't, well normal".

"What the fuck were you thinking ? And what business is it of yours whom I sleep or doesn't sleep with in my own house ?" By know he was yelling at her.

Ava balled up her fists, she had just been doing her job. "I was hired to keep you out of trouble and that one was clearly trouble, was she even legal ?"

"Fuck you Ava, it had nothing to do with your damn job, what is your problem anyway ? You run around her teasing me constantly, but you are not willing to put out when it gets real". He spat the words at her.

Oh no he didn't say that. "And that comes from you, you do nothing but brag about what you could show me, but you really got it all in your mouth, it is just empty words".

"This is too fucking much". He walked briskly to his room, slamming the door so hard two pictures fell from the wall.


	14. "No Ava, you and me have nothing to talk about right now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is in a bad mood and understandably angry with Ava

The next morning when Ava come i to the kitchen she found Tom looking in the refrigerator, but when he saw her he slammed the refrigerator door and walked into the living-room ignoring her.

"Tom stop". She followed him into the living-room, they had to talk this through.

He snapped around glaring at her, it was clear to see that he was still pissed at her. "Ava please just leave me alone thanks".

"Tom for Gods sake, I know I went to far, but we need to talk about this okay ?" She was looking at the floor.

He shook his head slowly. "No Ava, you and me have nothing to talk about right now".

He walked out, slamming the front door behind him and Ava sat down on the couch, fuck yes she had been bad, but he didn't need to be this angry.

Ava needed to talk and she called Sasia, asking if she wanted to come over for some relaxation and girl talk by the pool.

"Well then tell me, what is going on ?" They were on a sunbed each by the pool and Sasia looked at her asking.

Ava sighed and rolled her eyes. "I am going crazy here, he is slowly driving me insane, I don't know what to do".

"Tell me everything, is he impossible to work with or what is the problem?" Sasia sat up, looking intently at her.

Ava answered. "He is impossible, provoking, childish, annoying, making me want to slap him and so fucking insanely sexy, that I can't think at all around him".

"So what you are saying is that you really want him, but you are going crazy because the contract tells you that you can't have him ?" Sasia smiled at her.

Ava snorted. "Yeah, I guess you are right, oh fuck this, yes I want him, the only thing I can think about is ripping the clothes of him".

"And what about him ? Has he hinted that he might have the same feelings ?" Sasia said.

"I don't think hinted will cover it". She told about the kiss and Luke showing up and then about the truth and dare.

Sasia looked at her with big eyes. "Maybe you should just get it over and done with, fuck him, get it out of your system, maybe you can both act normal then".

"Maybe you are right, but I think I have fucked that possibility up, right know he is not talking to me at all". Ava said.

"And why is that ? What have you done ?" Sasia looked sternly at her and Ava told about the night before.

Sasia shook her head slowly. "Oh shit Ava, I get why he is just a bit grumpy, but fuck that was kind of cool".

"But I doubt that he want me now, he didn't want to talk to me at all this morning". Ava flopped down on the sun bed.

That was when the door opened and Tom came out, he was in swimming shorts and he ignored Ava, but sent Sasia a beaming smile and extended his hand. "Well hallo there, I don't think we have been introduced I am Tom".

"Hi, I am Sasia, Avas best friend, I hope it is okay for me to be here". Sasia sent him her sweetest smile.

He send her a sexy smirk and ran a hand through his hair. "Of course, no problem at all, just happy to see that someone is allowed visiters".

He glanced at Ava and then he jumped head first into the pool, Ava looked at Sasia with resignation.

After about ten minutes of doing laps, he jumped out of the water, sending Ava another glare, before disappearing back i to the house.

Sasia looked at Ava. "Oh believe me, he wants you so bad, even though he tries to hide it with hostility, so you better get in there and get it done".

"You want me to just walk in there and ask him to fuck me ? I can't do that". Ava looked at her friend.

Sasia send her a stern look. "You are getting your ass in there and you are fucking his brains out or I am going to do it, because fuck he is just so damn sexy".

Ava grinned, then she up and sent Sasia a last glance, before walking into the house to find Tom.


	15. "See I told you it ended with you screaming my name"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets steamy

Ava found him in the kitchen, he was still only wearing his damp bathing shorts, and he was drinking from a bottle of 

She wished it was as easy as just plain telling him why she scared of that bimbo, but she didn't want to make a fool of herself. "Tom I know you are angry with me, but we need to talk".

"Angry isn't really covering my feelings and I am not sure we have anything to talk about". His eyes were burning holes in her and she felt a certain desire to run.

She ignored the feeling and said. "I admit it was a rotten thing to do, and it is none of my business who you choose to fuck, but another time couldn't you go with her home then, I don't really want to have to listen to it".

"This is my house for fucks sake, I never asked to have you here in the first place, I told Luke it was a bad idea". He snapped at her.

This wasn't the way she planned the conversation in her head, they were just ending in a big fight again. "Well he is right about you needing a babysitter".

"I am pretty sure that it wasn't part of the idea for you to meddle in my sex life, for you to fucking ruin my life". He had his arms crossed and was glaring down at her.

Ava knew she had acted wrong, but she couldn't keep herself from getting really annoyed now. "Ruin your life ? Was it really that important to fuck that bimbo ?"

"You don't really get it do you Ava ? She was fucking not important at all, I couldn't care less that she left". He sighed resignedly and rolled his eyes.

Uhh what ? What the hell is he talking about ? Her voice were getting frustrated. "Then why are you so freaking pissed ?"

"You, for Gods sake, you are driving me insane, I don't fucking know where I have you and it is not possible for me to think a sane thought when you are near, you make me wanna do such very bad things". He threw out his arms.

Arg so now it was her fault again, so typical, and she shot back with contempt. "And there you go again, you talk so much shit Tom, but there is nothing to it it is just empty words".

"Fuck you, you actually don't know shit about that do you ? What I could do .." He cut of himself and turned to leave.

Ava bit her lip, knowing she should probably stop herself, but then she said it any way her voice provoking. "Then prove it for fucks sake, show me you can live up to all the talk".

He turned and looked at her, his eyes wide with surprise. "What are you saying ? I can't just .."

"See, just empty words, don't fucking bitch about it when you are not up to proving it". She turned and walked towards the door.

She heard him curse behind her, then he suddenly grrabbed her shoulder and she snapped around, but before she could say anything his lips crashed down on hers.

She gasped in surprise, his hands grabbed her, pressing her into him, his mouth was ploundering hers.

He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, biding lightly down on it, and she grabbed his neck.

Avas nails where running down his bare back, and he took a firm hold of her ass, lifting her up on the kitchen counter, her legs folded around him.

Tom was kissing down her neck, his fingers finding the string holding her bikini top, pulling at it and shortly after it fell to the floor, his hands on her breast instead.

He was kissing her deeply, his hands kneading her breasts, the thumps stroking her nipples and she moaned against his mouth.

Okay until now he kind of lived up to his promises, he most definitely knew what he was doing, and when his mouth found a nipple her subconsciousness went into an instant meltdown.

Ava was gasping for air, her hands entangled in his hair, she felt his teeth grace her nipple and felt her inside contract in pleasure.

His mouth was back on hers, demanding and sensually, his hands was exploring her body, removing her bikini bottom on the way.

Her mouth was kissing and nippling along his shoulders and collarbone and his breathing was getting shallow.

His hands was sliding up her legs and she could feel the warmth and moisture spread between her thighs.

When his fingers slid over her folds, just ghosting her clitoris, she moaned loadly and pressed herself against his hand, longing for more contact, her hands grabbing his shoulders.

His caresses got more intense and she felt like her body was curling up around a concentrated point of lust in he lower body, her hands was running up and down his strong back.

Then she felt his fingers slide into her, every movement with them he hit all the right spots and she could feel herself starting to unravel, her nails digging into his shoulders, and she was pretty sure she left marks.

"Cum for me darling". And when his thump found her clitoris, it was like he pushed a button and she felt her inside cramped around his fingers and she moaned his name agaist his shoulder, while the orgasm ripped through her.

The his mouth was back on her, his hands everywhere on her body and she found the string to his shorts, she needed him so badly and wanted him right now, she wouldn't care if Luke walked in, nothing would stop her.

Ava got his shorts pushed down and grabbed him, she let her hand caress his full length and gasped, oh that was more than she had expected.

But she pulled him into her and he grabbed her hips, she guided him to her entrance and he pushed in just a bit, like he was making sure the angle was right.

He pulled back and when he felt her push forward, not wanting him to disappear, he bottomed out with a slow deep thrust.  
Tom kissed her deeply and she whimpered against his mouth, when he slowly pulled out and then slammed into her again.  
She was clinging to him, as he kept moving his hips slowly back, and then snapping down on her, filling her completely with each thrust and she felt like her body almost couldn't contain her.

He picked up the pace and his hand wrapped itself i to her hair, pulling her back, forcing her to arch her back, pushing her breasts up towards him and his mouth found her nipple.

Her entire body felt on fire, but she couldn't do anything, he had her caught between his body and his hand having a tight grip on her hair, all she could do was take him over and over.

All she could feel was him, thrusting deeper and harder, her toes started to curl and her entire body was humming, as she gasped to breathe.

She could feel he was getting close, and suddenly his hand wrapped around her neck, not hard enough to hurt her or really scare her, but it was enough, to make breathing harder.

"Cum with me". His voice hoarse, and she saw black spots, the she felt him cumming, thrusting hard into her, moaning almost feral against her shoulder and then her universe collapsed and she was screaming his name as the orgasm made her body spasm over and over.

He chuckled against her neck. "See I told you it ended with you screaming my name".


	16. "Fuck, what is it this woman does to me ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did it work then ?

Ava tried desperately to get a hold on herself, but right now the only thing she could manage was breathing and even that wasn't going so well as she was panting.

Oh fuck that was.. He was.. I am.. Focus for Gods sake.. So it wasn't just empty words, he could really back it up with action, her brains was running wild rabbit trails.

She gave up doing anything but cling to him and trying to steady her breathing and her heartbeat.

He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to her room, tucking her in to bed and kissing her softly, before leaving her and she could hear him go to his own bedroom.

Ava stayed in bed for 10 minutes, just holding herself, before getting a quick shower and pulling on underwear and a dress, she hurried out to the pool, having forgot everything about Sasia, was she still there ?

Sasia looked up from her phone with a smirk when she walked out the door. "I guess I don't have to ask how that went, I think the entire neighbourhood knows who you were getting it from”.

"Oh fuck I forgot the window was open". Ava blushed and flopped down on the sun bed, hiding her face behind her hands.

Sasia was giggling like crazy. "I don't think closing the window would have done much of a difference with your volume".

"Shit how much could you hear ?" Ava knew the sounds travelled pretty good from the pool to the kitchen.

Sasia arched one eyebrow and smiled teasingly. "Oh well, like just about everything, both your fight or foreplay or what ever that was and that I am pretty sure he was living every bit up to his words and then some".

"Shouldn't you have left ? You know it is a little perverted to sit here and listen right ?" Ava said, her cheeks burning red.

Sasis shrugged. "Well and miss the free show ? No I had to make sure you were okay, I mean it kind of sounded like you couldn't breathe".

"No shit Sherlock, it wasn't easy to do so I promise you, especially with his hand around my throat". Ava felt dizzy thinking about it.

Sasias hand went to her neck. "Seriously ? Didn't you get really scared ? Maybe you weren't that far of with the weird sexual preferences".

"Do I sound crazy if I tell you that it was very arousing ? I kind of feel like a freak for liking it, but fuck..". Ava bit her lip.

"Maybe just a little weird". Sasia said grinning, Ava sat up and the movement made her whimper, making Sasia look at her.

Ava sighed. "Well I think I am going to walk a bit funny tomorrow, not to mention the rest of today".

"Soo it fits with those big hands and big feet he got?" Sasia said with a dirty grin and held up her hands simulating something big.

Avas tongue ran over her lip. "Well do you remember Mike ? You know the one who was so proud of his size ? Let's just say he would feel small by comparison".

"Oh shit girl, well now I understand why you sounded like that". Sasia made big eyes, Mike had been a male dancer who had been so proud of his size that he kept showing it to the girls whenever he got the chance.

Sasia looked at her more serious. "So what now, did it help ? Have you gotten it out ? Gotten him out of your head ?"

"Uhh to be honest I don't know yet, I guess I have to wait and see, but I have no regrets, that was the best sex of my life, no comparison at all". She said, letting herself fall back on the sun bed.

Tom was standing in the kitchen, he had heard everything Ava said and smiled to himself, leaning on the wall, the he sighed, he had hoped for the same, to get her of his mind.

But had it worked, would he be able to think normally around her now where he had had her ? It had worked for him before, but he had never ever wanted anyone like he had wanted her.

He looked at the kitchen counter and bit his lip, it had been more than amazing, she had been everything he imagined and so much more.

He realised he was listening to her voice, laughing and talking and he imaged her moaning his name and got a sudden urge to walk out there, grabbing her and taking her with him to bed, continuing what they recently finished.

Tom felt his body respond to the fantasy and he sighed deeply and whispered to himself. "Fuck, what is it this woman does to me ?".


	17. "Well been there, done that, it didn't fucking help"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom tells Ben and Chris about him and Ava

Ava soon realised that it hadn't had the wanted effect, almost the opposite, she really tried to act normal towards him, but it was so very hard as she constantly thought about that efternoon in the kitchen and what she would like to do to him.

And he had gotten increasingly difficult to be around, he went from flirting hard with her, to snapping at her over nothing, when he was in that mood she choose to ignore him.

In a couple of days they were going to south america with UNICEF, he did a lot of charity work with them, and she was exited to go, but nervous about how it would go between them.

She had been out and came home to find Tom in the living-room with Ben and Chris, they were playing some kind of game she smiled. "Well good afternoon boys".

"Hi Ava". Ben and Chris said almost at the same time, she smiled at them, wondering why Tom hadn't responded at all, but he was probably in one of his moods, so she opted to just go to her room.

"Tom ! Tom, your turn mate.. Earth to Tom". Ben tried to get his attention to no luck, he was staring after Ava, his eyes unfocused and his breathing a bit shallow.

Chris kicked his chair hard and Tom snapped his head around, glaring at him angrily. "What the fuck Chris, why did you do that ?"

"Stop yourself Tom, it is your turn, but you are just sitting there, panting after her like a fucking lost puppy, just fuck her and get it over with". Chris answered.

Tom rubbed his face with both hands in frustration. "Well been there, done that, it didn't fucking help, actually it only made it worse, because I keep thinking about it".

"You did what ? Tom for Gods sake, you really couldn't keep it in your pants ?" Ben looked at him, shaking his head.

Tom sighed. "Well not so easy when she flat out challange you to do it and she stopped me from getting anything else".

"Say what ? That you have to explain Tom". Chris said and Ben nodded in agreement.

He answered. "Well do you remember that blonde saturday ? The one that followed me all evening ? I might have brought her home".

"Oh fuck Tom, she was like what 17 or something, what the hell were you thinking ? And you were annoyed about it all evening". Chris said.

Tom put his feet up on the table. "I know, it was plain stupid and I was actually trying to find a way to get rid of her, when Ava came into the living-room, I thought she was asleep".

"I got an important call and went into the kitchen, and when I came back out the blonde was running like I was the devil and Ava looked way to happy with herself, found out she had hintet that I was a sexual deviant". He told.

"Oh shit". Ben was chuckling. "I bet you were pretty pissed, sorry that was a shitty thing to do, but fuck I would have loved to be a fly on the wall".

Tom send him an evil glare. "Oh yeah so very funny Ben, but yes I was pissed, but mostly about her behaviour, the bimbo I was happy to see leave".

"But the next day she suddenly marches into the kitchen and demand that I prove that it is more than empty talk, so what could I do other than prove myself right there and then ?" He said with a lopsided grin.

Ben rolled his eyes. "You are incorrigible, I don't think I could under those circumstances, I would be nervous not to live up to the expectations, especially with all your shit about making her scream your name".

"Well you can check with her girlfriend who was listening by the pool or some of the neighbours, and ask what she was screaming, but I am pretty sure it was my name". He said grinning.

Chris threw a pillow at him. "Tom you of all people should know that a gentleman never kiss and tells".

"It is not me who claims that I am a gentleman, but believe me, she is amazing, and no I am not giving any details, but I can't stop thinking about her". He threw the pillow back.

"So what now ? Are you going to do more about it ? And are you sure this is just about sex ? Have you thought about the possibility that there could be more behind your obsession ?" Ben asked.

Tom threw out his arms. "Seriously I don't know, but I am pretty certain she feels the same way I do, so I guess we will see what happens".


	18. "Well okay, maybe I only booked one room"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava goes with Tom to Venezuela with UNICEF

"Is something wrong Tom ? You don't look so good". They were sitting on the plane on their way to Venezuela and there was quite a bit of turbulence, Tom was looking very pale.

He looked at her, he looked pretty pathetic. "I am not very good with turbulence I'm afraid, and I forgot to tage my motion sickness meds before take-off".

"Oh your poor thing, is there anything I can do to help ?" She couldn't help feeling sorry for him, he looked even worse than that day when they were all hung over.

He didn't answer, because rigth then there was a big bump and he grabbed the paper bag and threw up in it.

Ava got up and found a stewardess, she came back to the seat and handed him a bottle of water and some ekstra bags and he looked very grateful at her, before throwing up again, and she held a cold cloth to his forehead.

"We need to get some food and fluids in you". She was looking worriedly at Tom when they got of the plane, he had been throwing up the entire flight and now he was pale and his hands were shaking.

So she dragged him into McDonalds and forced him to eat, afterwards he looked a lot better and his hands had stopped shaking.

"Thank you Ava, I am so embarrassed you got to see me like that". He looked very pathetic and embarrassed.

She put a hand on his arm. "Tom it's fine, this is part of my job, so don't think about it".

"You probably don't find me very sexy anymore". He pushed out his botton lip, pouting in a very childish way.

She couldn't help giggling. "Well maybe not right this minute, right now you are mostly pathetic, but don't worry it won't change the way I perceive you".

But that wasn't entirely true, even though she didn't like seeing him feeling this bad, she liked seeing a more vulnerable side to him, no facade, no playing cool and she felt an instinctive urge to take care of him.

They got picked up at someone from UNICEF and taken directly to a nearby home for orphans.

First the leder of the home told them about all the children living on the streets ending up in crime, prostitution and drugs and how they tried to help as many as possible.

Ava found the work they did very exciting and when she looked at Tom, who was sitting next to her, she noticed that his eyes were wet, and she grabbed his hand squeezing it gently.

He glanced at her, and send her the sweetest most sincere little smile, lacing his fingers with hers.

Afterwards they went to meet the children, Ava kept in the background, it was Tom who was there to represent UNICEF.

It was so amazing and sweet seeing him with the kids, his whole face just lighted up and he was so good with them, it was hard to say if him or the kids had most fun.

She felt she finally saw the Tom she had hoped to meet, the person she had imagined him to be from interviews and such, and she knew that this was a part of him, but the real Tom was much more nuanced.

He looked up and his eyes caught hers and there it was, the smile, the completely honest and genuine smile, the one lighting up his face, a smile she believed could make flowers bloom and she couldn't help smiling back.

Afterwards they went to the hotel, it was a rather small but very fancy hotel and Ava looked around in awe, while Tom went to check them in.

He came back looking very apologetic. "There seem to be a mistake, because we have only gotten one room and they don't have any other rooms available".

"Seriously Tom ? Do you really expect me to buy into that ? Why not just be honest ?" She looked up at him, she had been with an open and honest Tom all day, she wasn't going back to the bullshit one.

He sighed and put his arms around her waist. "Well okay, maybe I only booked one room".

"And what did you expect getting from that exactly ? To sleep on the couch ?" She looked at him teasingly.

"Not really no, more like this". One of his hands ran into her hair, grabbing it, pulling her head back and then his mouth was on hers, demanding her surrender.


	19. "Well yes, but right now I am not capable of sleeping"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intimacy in the early morning.

Ava woke up slowly and stretched, her arm hitting something and she remembered the evening before, oh well and part of the night to, she opened her eyes, Tom was still sound asleep.

He was laying on his stomach, his hair a mess sticking out in every direction and a small smile was gracing his lips, Ava found him utterly irresistible like that.

It had been the most amazing night, she had to give it to him, he really had some talents in that department she couldn't deny that, she rolled out of bed to go to the bathroom, her entire body was sore, but in a good way.

They almost didn't made it to the room, hadn't she reminded him that there were cameras, he would probably have fucked her in the elevator, so he waited till they reached the room, but just barely, taking her against the door as soon as he had closed it.

And then in the bed, the shower, the couch and the bed again, she actually lost count, the whole evening just being one great mix of naked bodies heated moans and wave after wave of pure pleasure.

And in between they had talked, laughed and just been so relaxed in each others company.

But what now, was that it ? One amazing night and then back to the tensions and trouble ? And there was the matter of the contract as well, she wasn't entirely sure what she hoped for.

The day before, well when he was like that, he was the most amazing man and she could easily imagine them being more than just sex, but at other times he was almost impossible to be around.

She didn't think Luke would really go through with a lawsuit if they ended up dating, Tom wouldn't let him, but she would loose the job and then what ? Was it worth it ?

When she crawled back in bed, he stretched and rolled onto his side, pulling her into his arms, his voice rough with sleep. "It is not morning yet is it ?"

"No don't worry, you have a couple more hours left to sleep". She said, snuggling into his arms.

His hands slid to cup her breasts and his mouth was travelling down her neck. "We don't have to sleep, do we ?"

"Don't you have several things you need to be up and ready for tomorrow ?" She answered a bit breathless, his caresses already getting to her.

He pressed against her and she could feel his erection against her ass. "Well yes, but right now I am not capable of sleeping".

His one hand was slowly kneading her breast, the other one slid down between her thighs, caressing her and she sighed and pressed herself into him.

Tom were kissing her shoulders and neck, his hands caresses got more intense and she moaned lowly.

She gasped when he thrusted slowly into her and she pushed back against him, his hands kept playing with her breast and her clitoris.

Oh God she thought, so he can be gentle, and it was so good, the other times had all been mindblowing and amazing, but also hard and driven by all consuming lust.

He had been fucking her, this time he was making love to her and it was so very intimate and loving, even with her back to him.

His movements and caresses got more intense and she could hear his breathing getting laboured and panting, and she closed her eyes just savouring the feel of him.

Ava could feel the orgasm build inside her and she could feel him getting close to, his voice whispering against her neck. "Cum for me love".

That was the final straw for her and she felt a very deep and intens orgasm sweep her away, pulling him with her.

The orgasm felt like it went on forever and after she felt so tired and she snuggled into him, his arms tightening around her, and they fell asleep like that, him still inside her.


	20. "What the hell Tom, where have you been your bloody idiot"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom dissapears

Ava was awakened the next time by Tom kissing her oftly, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, he had clearly showered and were dressed. "Morning my beautiful".

"Morning Tom, what time is it ?" She stretched happily and looked up at him with a smile.

His phone buzzed and he looked at it. "It is just past 9, I am getting picked up now, so relax, take a shower and get some food, I will be back in about 3 hours".

"Are you sure I shouldn't go with you ?" He was going to a free clinic to watch the doctors work.

He bend down kissing her again, and her stomach did a backflip. "It isn't necessary, I am getting picked up and delivered right back here and you would just do a lot of waiting".

"Well even you shouldn't be able to get in trouble then , okay see you in a couple of hours". She smiled at him when he hurried out the door.

Uhh this is starting too feel very dating like, but she is not so sure how good an idea that is ? Is she ready to loose the job and the great pay and be subjected to hate and slander, getting unwanted attention, and he might very well lose interest in a couple of weeks.

She went to take a long shower and after that she got some breakfast, while she thought some more about what to do or what she wanted to do, he had been really sweet and caring this morning she knew his mood could change like the wind.

She lay down on the bed and started to read, while waiting for him to come back, but soon she dosed of.

When she woke up the sun was high in the sky, she looked on her phone, it was 1.30 pm and no call or text, where the fuck where Tom ? He should have been back.

She send him a text, but when he hadn't answere ten minutes later, she tried to call him, but the phone went directly to his answering machine.

She was about to panic, fuck fuck fuck, where the hell is he ? She didn't have numbers for any contacts there, oh God I have lost him in Venezuela, Luke and Eric is going to kill me, she thought.

He wouldn't do something stupid og reckless in a foreign country would he ? And how safe was the country ? She knew some south american countries had big trouble with abductions and crime, he was okay right ?

Oh shit, she should never have let him leave without her, what should she do ? How long to wait before calling Luke in a panic ?

The next half hour she slowly got more and more panicked, pacing the floor, she tried calling him several times, but his phone was clearly turned of.

She had just decided to call Luke, when the door opened and a very sweaty and dirty Tom stepped in, she flew over, throwing herself around his neck.

"Wow relax sweetie, what a welcome". He grabbed her and kissed her warmly.

She pushed him away and hit him quite hard on the shoulder. "What the hell Tom, where have you been your bloody idiot, I thought you were dead or abducted, I couldn't reach you, I was just about to call Luke".

"Ouch no hitting, sorry the car broke down and my phone was dead". He looked like he was truly sorry.

She breathed in deeply and let him pull her i to his arms. "Sorry, I was just so scared that something had happened, Luke would kill me if I lost you down here".

"Oh so you didn't actually worry about me, you were just scared of Luke". He made a pouting face.

She reached up and kissed his lip. "Oh believe me I was very worried, especially considering the stupid things you might do, why did it take this long ?"

"Oh I thought I could just walk the rest of the way back to the hotel, they said it was just 15 minutes, but I kind of got lost, so I have been wandering around for two hours". He smiled sheepishly.

She shook her head. "And see that is exactly why you need me, do you even know how dangerous that could have been ?"

"You are right, I need you, more than you know". He said smiling at her, then he kissed her so passionated that she forgot to be angry with him.


	21. "Oh yeah, so done running after her like a lost puppy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never listen to half a conversation

"You better hit the shower, you are pretty dirty and sweaty and you got an interview in about an hour". Ava untangled herself from Tom and sat up on the bed.

He stretched and grabbed her. "I don't want to, can't we just stay here instead ?"

"No Tom and you already know that, so get going". She tried pushing him out the bed.

He got up very reluctantly and send her a sweet smile. "Can I at least take you with me in the bath to play with ?"

"Not that I wouldn't love to, but we need to get you ready on time, so now go, and I find your clothes". She answered grinning.  
While Tom was in the shower, she found clean clothes for him and while he dressed she took a quick shower, this time she weren't letting him out of her sight.

He was doing a interview on a local radio and then one for a tv show and everything went perfect and she could keep in the back.

Ava watched him getting interviewed, and he was so damned charming, like always when he wanted to be and she reminded herself that they had to have a talk about their relationship.

A couple of hours later they were on the plane back to LA, and this time Ava had made sure he had some motion sickness medicine, she didn't want to repeat the last flight.

When they arrived home, she went in to put her bag away and throw the dirty clothes in the hamper, the she breathed in deeply and went to find Tom.

She wanted to talk to him and find out precisely what their relationship were now, but then she heard him talking on the phone out in the garden, and couldn't help listening.

"Yes thanks Ben, it went very well, more than well actually". He sounded happy as he was talking to Ben.

He went on. "Oh yeah, the one room thing did work, well kind of because she called me on it, but well yeah still worked, hey you told me yourself a gentleman never tells, but you don't have fingers enough to do the math".

"Oh yeah, so done running after her like a lost puppy". He said grinning into the phone.

She felt her hart drop, so that was it, he had just wanted to get her out of his mind for good, so no reason for talking about it then, she didn't want to hear more and hurried back to her room.

She hadn't expected to be so upset, it was silly really, why had she even started to think that there was anything to it ? She should have seen that she was just an easy fuck and nothing else.

Out in the garden Tom was smiling, not knowing that Ava had heard some of his conversation, and that she missed the rest. "Yes Ben okay, I am crazy about her, head over heels to be honest, but I don't know if she feels the same".

"Yes I know she would have to make a lot of sacrifices, so I wont pressure her, yeah I'll try, talk to you soon, bye". He ended the call.

Fuck he would be in so much trouble with Luke and Eric for this, but he knew they would be happy for him when they realised he was serious about it.

The only question left were if Ava felt anywhere near the same ? Or she had just wanted to get him out of her head and would she give up her job and deal with the press and fans to be with him ?

Ava was standing in the kitchen making a sandwich, when Tom walked in, he put his arms around her and kissed her neck, making her breathe in deeply, steeling herself.

Oh no, she thought, he can forget everything about getting anything from me, she turned around and looked at him sternly. "No Tom, please don't, it was a great weekend, but that is it right ? And I have to think about the contract".

"Is that how you feel ? That it was fun and now it is over and done ?" He looked at her, waiting for an answer.

She nodded and walked past him to her own room. "Yes Tom, it was just something we needed to get out of the way right ? It is totally fine".

She disappeared into her room and he looked after her, leaning against the wall, fuck what was he supposed to do now ?


	22. "Tom what are you doing ? Please tell that you are not driving right now ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is in trouble

Ava heard the front door slam shortly after and the car gassing up violently, she wondered where he was going, but she couldn't keep him on a leash 24/7.

She had to admit that she was disappointed, one thing was a fast fuck to get the tensions betweem them released, but they way he had treated her in Venezuela, like they were in a relationship and then just nothing, that was kind of cold.

Ava was second guessing her own feelings, she liked him, especially when he was sweet, passionated and honest, but she was holding herself back, because the next moment he was moody and impossible, and she didn't want to set herself up to be hurt.  
When it started getting dark she began to worry, it had been to many hours without contact, and she feared he might be getting himself into trouble again.

At last she gave up and called him, even though it kind of made her feel like a controlling girlfriend.

It rang several times and she was just about to hang up when he answered. "What do you want Ava ? I thought you didn't care about me".

"Tom it is my job to make sure you don't get yourself in trouble and right now I don't know what you are doing or where you are". She sighed, it was obvious he had been drinking.

He laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh. "Oh yes your job, then I get it, I thought you might be worried about me, but no it is just your job, was the weekend just your job too ? Oh no that was exactly what you shouldn't do right ?"

What the fuck, she thought, he was the one saying it was nothing, what is he getting his knickers in a twist about, that I didn't started begging or what ?

"Tom stop that, I heard you talk to Ben, I heard you say you were done running after me, fine, good thing you got it out of your system, but don't be angry with me". She said annoyed.

He sighed. "And let me guess, that was when you left right ? If you have to fucking eavesdrop on my private conversation, could you please be so kind as to hear the whole thing ?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was looking for you and didn't want to interrupt". She said.

It suddenly dawned on Ava that she heard cars in the background. "Tom what are you doing ? Please tell that you are not driving right now ?"

"Uhh do you believe me if I say no ? Okay okay I am on my way home". His voice gave away that he knew he was in trouble.

Ava flew up from the bed. "Tom for Gods sake, what on earth were you thinking ? You have been drinking, pull over right this instance and then tell me were you are so I can pick you up".

"I am perfectly capable of.. Oh shit..". He sounded scared, then there were a thumb and the line went dead.

Oh no no please call back and say you accidentally hung up, please let him be okay, Ava looked at her phone in panic, she called him but there were no answer, she called ten times, it rang but he didn't pick it up and she started to panic.

She turned on the tv and scanned the news sides on the net, to see if there had been any accidents and she constantly feared seing images of a smashed jag.

She should probably have called Luke or Eric, but she was in to much of a panic, the only thing on her mind was if he was okay.

She was pacing the house, calling, checking the news and once in a while sitting down sobbing in fear, it was unbearable, were was he ? What had happened ?

Ava was sitting with her face in her hands, why had she let him leave ? She would never forgive herself if he was hurt.

When she after almost two hours was on the verge of a total breakdown, her phone rang and she grabbed it hoping to see his name on the screen, but it was an unknown caller.

She stared at it, did she dare pick it up ? She feared what the person on the other end would tell her.


	23. "I am so sorry Ava, I have really fucked up this time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is in trouble

"Yes this is Ava Grace ?" She could hear her own voice tremble when she answered, afraid of what message she would get.  
It was Tom, he sounded tired and upset. "Hi, it is me, I need your help badly right now".

"Oh God Tom are you okay ? Where are you ? I have been so frightened". She could feel the tears stream down her face, she had never been so relieved to hear someones voice.

He sighed deeply. "I am so sorry Ava, I have really fucked up here, can you come get me ?"

"Yes of course, where are you ? I will be on my way right now". She was already headed towards the door, she needed to see him, to know he really were okay.

She could hear someone call for him in the background. "I am at the police station, I have to go, please hurry".

Oh shit, so that was what happened, he had gotten himself arrested, well it was bound to happen some day, drunk driving and if she knew him he had probably been speeding to.

This would look so bad in the press and she would have to call Luke, he would freak out.

Actually she didn't dare call Luke, telling herself he would be asleep, so she opted to call Eric, the lesser of two evils right now.  
"Hi Ava, what has he done this time ?" Eric answered almost right away and he had no trouble figuring out why she was calling at that hour.

Ava walked to the car as she was talking. "He fucked up royaly this time Eric, I am on my way to the police station to get him, we are looking at charges for drunk driving as a minumin, probably speeding as well".

"Oh fuck, well it was bound to happen some day, Luke is going to freak, I guess that is why you are calling me and not him, you go get the knucklehead, I take care of Luke, I will contact you". Eric said and ended the call.

Ava got in her car and had to stop herself from speeding, it wouldn't look good if she got arrested to.

She arrived at the police station and went to the reception desk and told she was there to pick him up, she had to fill out some paperwork and then she got his things and was asked to wait.

It took about 15 minutes, then the door opened and an officer led him out, he had his head hanging and looked like he had an extremely bad consciousness.

"Tom ?" She walked towards him, when the officer let him go, and the sound of her voice made his head snap up, he had tears in his eyes and a couple of long strides brought him to her side, pulling her into his arms.

She hugged him and stroked his back gently, he was sobbing against her shoulder and even though she wanted badly to scold him right now, she also knew it wasn't the right thing to do now.

"I am so sorry Ava, I have really fucked up this time, shit I have to call Luke". He almost looked frightened by the idea.

She pushed his hair away from his forehead. "I already talked to Eric, he is handling Luke, so lets just get home now okay ?"

They went to the car and started the drive home in silence, he was glancing at her. "Were you really worried about me ?"

"Of course I was worried Tom, I was scared out of my mind, I thought you were dead". She kept her eyes on the road.

He bit his lip, sounding insecure. "So it wasn't about being scared of Luke or fearing to loose you job ?"

"No Tom , it wasn't, but don't for a second believe that I am not extremely pissed at you right now, what the hell were you thinking ? You could have killed yourself or someone else". She pulled up in front of the house.

Tom sighed. "That is the problem, I wasn't thinking, I am so sorry I had you so worried".

"Right now I am most worried about what kind of trouble you will be in, you know you could face jail time for this right ? And the media will rip you apart". She looked at him worriedly.

He closed his eyes. "I know, I know to well, I just wish you would have listened to my entire conversation with Ben and that I had been better articulated, so you hadn't misunderstood".

"What did I misunderstand ? You said you were done running after me". She got out the car and walked towards the house.

She heard the other car door slam and Tom grabbed her hand. "Yes, because I didn't think it was necessary anymore I thought that you were mine and if you had continued listening you would have heard me tell Ben how much I really like you"..

"I.. I thought that..". She didn't know what to say, she had misunderstood him totally, drawn conclusions to fast.

He smiled at her, pulling her into his arms, his eyes holding her prisoner in their gaze. "The only thing I need you to say is that you are mine".

"Yes Tom , yes I am yours, if you will still have me ?" She looked up at him and he didn't answer, instead he kissed her lovingly.


	24. "Okay lets try that again, where is Ava ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone isn’t easily fooled

Ava awoke to the sound of voices, Tom was still sleeping soundly, his arm and leg around her.

Oh shit it was Luke and Eric, and Luke sounds pissed of, she thought, this just wasn't the moment for Luke to find her naked in Toms bed

She got herself untangled from Tom , Oh fuck, where had her clothes gone ? It wasn't exactly a good idea to have that strewn all over the floor either. She collected it swiftly, but now she could hear Luke in the hallway, what to do ?

Tom awoke by the door to his room being slammed open and Lukes voice almost yelling at him. "Time to get up you stupid wanker".

"Uhh hi and a good morning to you too". He sat up confused, shit Ava ? He couldn't see her and he hoped it was because she heard Luke come and slipped back to her own room in time.

Eric smiled apologetic behind Luke, Luke was so not happy. "What the fuck were you thinking you bloody idiot ? Do you want to kill yourself or just your career ?"

"Sorry okay, I know I fucked up badly and I didn't think, if I did I wouldn't have done it for Gods sake, would I ?" Tom cradled his head.

Luke sighed and Eric walked over to the bed. "Tom this is really bad, but Luke has been working on damage control all morning and we have prepared an public apology".

"Did you see Ava anywhere ?" Tom looked at them, curious of where she could be, and a bit scared she had changed her mind, realised he was to much trouble and that was why she wasn't there.

Luke shook his head. "No, she is a no show and where was she yesterday ? Isn't this the exact thing she should prevent from happening ?"

"Stop that Luke, what happened wasn't her fault, it was me and only me that fucked up and you dare taking it out on her, she does everything humanly possible, but just like you couldn't, she can't keep me on a leash". Tom said defiantly.

Both Luke and Eric looked a bit surprised, then Eric said. "Luke if you go into the office, and see how much more you can do, I get Tom out of bed and find Ava ok ?"

"Okay, we have to hope that you are capable of charming the judge, because if you get jail time, then I seriously don't know if we can save this Tom". Luke said marching out.

Tom sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I have really outdone myself this time, haven't I ?"

"Oh yes Tom you could say that, this is exceptionally stupid, even by your standards, but now tell me were you have Ava hidden ?" Eric said.

Tom looked sincerely confused. "Uhh what are you talking about, I haven't hidden her anywhere, I have no idea were she is".

Eric picked something up from the floor, Avas bra and held it out towards Tom. "Okay lets try that again, where is Ava ? Because I am pretty sure this is not yours, or we have a whole other level of problems to deal with".

"Hi Eric, nice to see you". Ava opened the closet and stepped out, it was the only place she had time to hide, she had managed to get her panties and dress on in there.

Tom smiled sheepishly and Ava bit her lips nervously and snatched her bra from Erics hand, he shook his head. "Tom for Gods sake, what do you think Luke would have said ?"

"Uhh not anything I would like to say out loud, but if you knew, then why didn't you tell him ?" Tom looked at Eric, and Ava sat down on the edge of the bed, but Tom put his arm around her, pulling her to his side.

Eric smiled. "First of all I don't think Luke can handle any more right now and secondly I actually think that this, that Ava is good for you".

"Well that I can only agree on". Tom said smiling and kissed her gently on the shoulder.

"So you are not mad about it ?" Ava looked at him a bit confused, she had expected to get in trouble, not as much as from Luke, but still.

Eric shook his head. "Nope, I was starting to wonder what took you two so long, if I made a mistake when I talked Luke into hiring you".

"Fuck are you telling me this was you plan ? That you wanted to find me a girlfriend ? Uhh I am not the only one in trouble with Luke now". Tom said with a smirk.

Eric shrugged. "I thought you needed a good and sensible woman, that you would actually listen to, because her meaning would matter to you, so yes a girlfriend".

Ava couldn't help giggling, she hadn't seen that one coming, but she was happy that they had Eric on their side.

"But lets get ready, we have a meeting with a judge in one hour, and we need to try and avoid this going to court". Eric said, and then left them to get ready.

Tom pulled her down on top of him, kissing her. "Seriously, did you really hide in the closet ?"

"I really didn't have any other options, but you better hit the shower, I will put out your clothes before I hit my own shower and then you better find that charm for the judge". She kissed him and send him into the bathroom.


	25. "Whoops, I was just about to forget and make another mistake"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toms day in court

When they arrived at the court there was already filled with paps outside and it was pretty clear who they were waiting for, Tom looked desperately at Ava. "Oh shit, what do I do ?"

"Just be yourself Tom and be honest, I am with you and so are Eric and Luke". Ava answered.

Luke was standing with Toms lawyer and waited for them on the stair and Tom whispered in her ear. "I would love to kiss you right now, but that would probably be a bad idea".

But he did grab her hand and entwined his fingers with hers, and he didn't let go but just walked up the steps with Eric trailing behind.

When they had entered the building, Ava made sure his dark suit was perfect and she brushed a couple of hairs of his shoulder. "Well now you are perfect".

"Hey, Tom for Gods sake, you really are a tosser ain't you ?" Ben was walking towards them and Tom smiled hugging him.  
Ava saw Ben whispering something in Toms ear, while glancing at her and Tom nodded and lighted up in a big smile, Ben smiled back and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi Ava". Ben came over and hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear. "Congratulations, I am happy to hear you two made it work".

"Thank you". She whispered back and smiled at him, she liked Ben, he was a good friend to Tom, even though he sometimes went to easy along with his bad ideas.

Tom was called in, him and his lawyer stepped up in front of the judge, the rest of them filed into the spectator seats.

Ava was nervous, what if the judge wanted to make an example of him, what if this ended in court ? And what if he ended in jail ? She would never forgive herself.

She grabbed Erics arm and squeezed it nervously, while whispering. "Do you think it is an advantage with a female judge ?"

"Hard to say, could go both ways, depending if she finds him charming or annoying". He removed her hand from his arm, but let her squeeze his hand instead.

Ava looked at Tom, he was following her advice, he was completely honest and himself, which to her meant that he was unbelievable charming, but would the judge feel the same.

When it was time for the judge to rule, Ava was squeezing Erics hand so hard that he whimpered.

The judge looked at him sternly, but then she smiled. "You made a big mistake, but you admit to your wrong and I don't think there is any reason to believe you will repeat it and you are already spending a lot of time and money on charity, so I see no reason to give you community service".

"On those grounds the court se fit to waive all charges". The judge let her hammer fall and Tom blew her a kiss before hurrying down to them.

Ava could see from far away that he would kiss her and she tried to find a way to stop him, but luckily Ben spotted it to, and grabbed Tom before he could do it.

After he came over and gave her a friendly hug, whispering. "Whoops, I was just about to forget and make another mistake".

"I am happy they let you of this time, but I really hope you will be more sensible in the future". She said, padding his cheek.  
He pulled a face and stuck out his tongue, before Luke dragged him outside for a short press conference to tell all charges had been dropped.


	26. "Come on darling, it is going to be so cool, can I please ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *2 weeks later*

"Are you all packed ?" Ava stuck her head into Toms bedroom, they were about to fly to Canada, where he was going to shoot a mini series.

He closed his bag and looked up at her smiling. "Well now I am, are you ready to go ?"

"I have been for a long time Tom, not all of us wait to the very last minute". She said grinning.

He walked over and grabbed her. "Do you know how much I look forward to being able to just kiss you, instead of sneaking around fearing that Luke will find out ?" 

"Well I kind of look forward to not having a constant fear of Luke finding me naked in your bed". She said giggling and kissed him.

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "When we get back, then we are going to tell him right ? I have been really good those last couple of weeks, he have to like me right now".  
"And to speak of the devil". Tom said, when a car honked outside, Luke had arrived to take them to the airport.

She went to get her bag, but turned in the door. "Remember your pills sweetie, we don't want you to get sick this time".

"Yes ma'am, they are ingested". He said grinning and grabbed his bag, he most definitely didn't want to get sick again.

"Promise to try and keep him out of trouble okay ?" Luke said to Ava as they stopped in front of the airport.

Tom looked offended. "Seriously Luke, you know you are not my father right ? And haven't I behaved very well the last couple of weeks ?"

"Yes you actually have Tom and I hope that it isn't just the shock, but that you are actually getting more mature". Luke answered and winked at Ava.

The airplane trip went well and Ava loved being in Canda, well they couldn't be completely free and open about their relationship, there were after all cameras everywhere nowadays.

But privately, like on the set of the series, they could do as they wanted and she got to sleep in his arm every night, well they actually didn't sleep that much.

Ava loved being with him on set and everyone was really nice to her, but she was thinking a lot about them going puplic, she feared his fans reaction, she had seen what sometimes happened to women dating famous men, and Toms fans was very passionated about him, she didn't like the idea of people hating her.

But on the other side she couldn't let other peoples opinion destroy their relationship, especially not now when she was getting more and more certain that she was in love with him.

"Darling.. I was thinking about something". Tom came into their room after having had a shower.

She looked up at him from the story she was reading, there was no description of him that came even close to the sight of him standing there his hair wet and him only wearing boxers. "What are you sucking up for ?"

"I am not sucking up, I was just asked if I wanted to do this charity thing". He pushed her down on her back and slid over her, kissing her lovingly.

She enjoyed his kiss as always, how could she not they way he kissed, but then she said. "Oh yes you are, what is it ? Why do you think I would be against it ?"

"Because it's a race and I know you hate when I drive fast". He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

She sighed deeply, she didn't like the idea and what would Luke say ? "Are you sure that is a good idea sweetie ?"

"Come on darling, it is going to be so cool, can I please ? And it is on a professional track, it is as safe as it can be and it is for charity". He kissed her down her neck.

She wasn't his mother, she couldn't keep him from things he wanted to do, so she answered. "If you think it is safe sweetie, but I am not liking it".

"Thank you so much, you can go with me in the car if you want to". He said happily and kissed her again.

She shook her head energetic. "Oh no, you can forget everything about that, i am not even sure I want to watch it".  
She snuggled into him, was it really as safe as he said and she hoped David wouldn't get mad at her for allowing it.


	27. "Slow down Tom, for Gods sake, watch out for the turn"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the race

The race was about a week later and Ava got more and more nervous, she kept telling herself that it was stupid, but she just had i bad nagging feeling and it kept growing.

She even called Sasia, who told her to relax, of course the safety would be in top when they had famous people participating.  
Ava told herself that her fear came from the fact that she was afraid to loose him, as she liked him more and more, she found herself getting more nervous, what if he grew tired of her ? What if he found someone else ? What if something bad happened to him ?

"You are coming with me right ? So you can watch me win". He said grinning, while he was getting dressed.

She bit her lip. "I don't know Tom , I am still not really happy about this, promise that you are going to be careful right ? Don't take stupid chances okay ?"

"I promise to stay safe darling, I just want you to be there with me, then you can remind me if I forget". He said looking at her pleadingly.

She got up. "Okay then, I'll go with you, but only because it means so much to you, I am going to bite my fingers bloody with fear".

The arrived at the track and was presented to the other participants, there was both sportsmen singers and actors, but not any Ava really knew, most of them where canadian.

Every participant had a professional driver to guide them over the radio and first they went for a test drive with their mentor, then the got to drive with the mentor as a passanger, to get tips and ideas.

Ava liked Toms mentor, his name was Dave and he seemed level-headed, and she felt good enough when Tom was with him as a passanger, even though it was very fast, but Dave was a professional.

"Fuck that was so crazy amazing darling, you should really try it". Tom was very much excited and his eyes were shining.

It was good seeing him this happy, but she couldn't let go of the bad feeling. "I am happy that you have a good time, but no it is not for me and please be careful when you get to drive right ?"

"Of course darling". He kissed her before putting his helmet back on, and getting behind the wheels this time.

The other contestants had started out very slowly, but Tom just didn't work with that kind of thing, and he pushed the car from the beginning and Ava watched with her heart in her throat.

Oh she was torn, it was kind of hot that he was this fearless, he went almost as fast as the professionals, but he wasn't a professional, he could make a mistake, and no matter what this could be dangerous and she wanted him home in one piece.

A couple of times the car slided on the corners, but he got it under control easily, Ava still felt like screaming every time.  
"Were I good ?" He came running up to her, smiling like a kid on Christmas morning, when he had driven his lap.

She put her arms around him. "Yes you were sweetie, but relax a bit please, you scared me going that fast".

"He could probably make it pretty well as a pro with some traning, he got it in the blood". Dave said grinning, as he came over.

Ava cradled her head. "Don't put ideas in his head, we don't want him to want to make a career out of this".

Tom just chuckled and kissed her warmly, she snuggled into him, now there was only the race back, then this would be over, but in the race there would be other cars to consider.

Shortly before they were going to start, the rain began pouring down and Dave started briefing Tom on driving on a slick track.  
Ava wanted to tell him to pull out of the race, but he just said that he was british he was used to driving on wet roads, but she was still scared.

When Tom was walking to the car he turned and blew her a kiss, then he yelled. "Ava I fucking love you darling".

Did he just ? Oh yes he did, and in front of everyone, she couldn't help smiling, she hadn't considered saying something like that yet, was she ready to say it back ? She wasn't sure, but right now it wasn't possible, as he was already gone.

Ava was seated next to Dave during the race, and she could see most of the track, as well as following him on the screen and hearing Dave and Tom talk.

The race started and Toms car almost jumped out of the curb, Ava was biting her finger nervously and Dave was talking to him. "Relax Tom, no need to go that fast".

"I got it under control". Toms voice sounded and Ava wanted to yell at him, tell him to listen to Dave.

Uhh she couldn't take it, why did he have to be in such a hurry ? Why was it so damned importent for him to win ? He was so impulsive and forgot his head sometimes when he got exited.

Daves voice started to sound tense and he was constantly mumbling to himself. "Slow down Tom, for Gods sake, watch out for the turn".

This is going the end in disaster, you know it, listen to Dave, he knows, you should never had let him do this, but on the other hand you couldn't have stopped him, he is an adult, he makes his own decisions.

"Tom let go of the gas pedal, you are already far ahead, so no need for taking chances". Dave was almost yelling and the edge in his voice made her nervous.

Ava could feel her heart pounding way to fast, Tom didn't answer, she could feel his concentration through the microphone.  
"Tom you are coming up on the last turn in a second, you can't take it at this speed for fucks sake, slow down". The tone of Daves voice send chills down her spine.

Dave threw the head-set on the table, his voice frustrated and a bit scared. "Fuck Tom for Gods sake, this is not ending well".

Ava was really scared now, she wanted to look away, but she couldn't, Tom hit the last turn and Dave was right, the car slided violently and she could hear Tom on the radio. "Oh shit".

"Tom let go of the gass pedal, led it slide of the track, do not try to turn, you can not right it, it is to far out". Dave had the head-set in his hand, yelling into it.

It was like the world was in slow motion, Ava saw the car slide and she could see that Tom wasn't listening, probably his instincts had taken over, because he was turning madly to right the car and the car hit the barrier of tires.

Ava screamed as she saw the car fly into the air, it turned three times in the air, before slamming into he wall around the track, landing back on the wheels.

Oh fuck, no no no, was the only thing going through her brain, Dave was already running towards his own car, yelling at Ava. "We will get there fastest in my car".

Ava didn't even think, she just ran to,the car and wished Dave would go faster, praying for him to be okay.

"Relax Ava, breathe, he has every safety gear available on and the car is as secure as they come, it looks a lot worse from the outside than it feels on the inside". Dave tried to calm her, but he didn't sound convicing.

Ava just stared stiffly in front of her, she could hear the emergency vehicles behind them, she felt like she couldn't think and could feel, like her inside was frozen.

When they reached the turn they saw the car, it was engulfed in flames and thick smoke and Dave gasped. "Oh fuck".

This can't end well she thought, you have lost him, Ava felt the tears threatening to spill, this was what she had feared, not only about the race, but in general, she had feared the whole time that one day his recklessness would go terribly wrong.

Dave stopped the car and they both jumped out, but already at a fair distance they could feel the immense heat from the flames and then a giant eksplosion blinded them as the flames reached the gasoline and the car ekploded.


	28. "It is Tom, he has been in an accident"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava finds something in the grass

Ava felt she would faint, it was like Daves voice came from far far away and everything else was muted and fuzzy. "Oh fuck, that’s bad".

Firetrucks and people was swarming the place and started putting out the fire, but Ava already knew that no one inside that car could have survived.

The last thing he said to her was that he loved her and now she would never get to say it back, and she did, she really did love him, and she could feel her heart tear it self apart with every beat, the mere thought of having lost him unbearable.

She was never to see his smile again, never to hear that goofy laugh when he teased her, never to feel his loving embrace or his soft lips on hers again.

How was she supposed to go on without him, right now it just didn't seem possible and she sank to her knees, not even having the strength to stay on her feet.

She started sobbing, it felt like she couldn't breathe or at least like she didn't get any oxygen from the air going into her lungs, slowly choking her.

Her hand hit something in the tall grass, it was a hand and for a second she wondered if the explosion had been that violent, but then she saw the ditch and someone in it.

She slid down into the ditch, he was sitting, leaned against the side and she removed his helmet, afraid what she would find inside.

"Tom please be alive, I love you, please stay with me". He was bleeding from a wound on the forehead and he was ghostly pale.

She was panicking all over, would karma be such a bitch ? Letting him get out, giving her hope, just to let him die anyway ?  
But then she saw his chest move and he coughed, his eyes slowly opening. "Oh fuck, Ava ?"

"Tom I am here, right here with you, are you okay ? Does it hurt anywhere ?" She was looking him over, at least all limps were attached and there were no open fractures.

He coughed again and winced when his hand weakly grabbed hers. "No and only everywhere".

Ava got up and looked around for Dave, then she screamed. "Dave ? Dave he is here, get an ambulance over here right now".

She saw Dave yell something to someone else and then he came sprinting over to her and down in the ditch. "Shit I thought you were done for Tom, stay completely still okay ?"

"Well I am not exactly running anywhere". He whispered and he moaned in pain as Dave gently examined him.

The paramedics was there very fast and got him on a gurney, Dave put a hand on Avas arm. "Come on, I am taking you to the hospital".

"No I won’t leave him, I want to stay with him". She fought against Dave trying to pull her away from him.

Dave looked at her very seriously, his eyes sad. "Ava, he is not looking good okay, you need to give them space if there is going to be any chance of saving him".

"At least let me say goodbye ?" Dave let go of her and she ran to the gurney and grabbed his hand.

He opened his eyes and she could see the fear in them, she kissed him softly and whispered. "I love you Tom, fight for me, for us, please ? I need you to much, to loose you".

"No I need you and I love you, wait for me". Whispering the words made him cough violently and blood dripped down his cheek, the paramedics hurried to get him into the ambulance, speeding of towards the hospital, sirens blaring.

Dave helped her back to the car and they drove towards the hospital as fast as it was responsible to go, Ava kept her eyes closed praying for him to make it.

At the hospital Dave stayed with her, while they waited to hear news about his condition, Ava was pacing the floor, unable to relax.

Oh fuck, I need to call Luke, he needs to know before it hits the newsfeed, she pulled out her phone, not sure she was able to do this, but knowing she had to.

"Hi Ava, how is Canada treating you ? I hope there is nothing wrong ? Ava what is it ?" He sounded worried when she started to sniffle.

She had to breath in deeply a couple of times before being able to speak, but her voice still broke. "It is Tom, he has been in an accident, Luke they don't know if he is going to make it".

"Oh God Ava, what happened ?" She could hear both the shock and the sorrow in his voice clearly.

Ava sobbed and gasped for air. "It was a car race, for charity, but he got to excited and he drove way to fast and the track was wet, the car slid and hit the edge wrong, it turned over three times".

"Shit Ava, do you know how bad it is ? Are the telling anything ?" She could hear him fighting tears now.

Ava tried drying her own tears away, but new ones kept flowing. "No, fortunately he made it out of the car before it blew up, but it didn't look good Luke, I am so scared".

"I am getting a hold of Eric and Ben right away, we be on our way as soon as possible Ava, hold on sweetie, and pray that Tom does the same". He said and they ended the call.

A very serious looking doctor came into the room. "We are doing everything in our power, but it is not looking to good, we have had to revive him four times so far and they are fighting to stop the bleedings".

Ava felt like the air got knocked out of her by Mike Tyson and Dave luckily caught her when she collapsed.


	29. "But he asked me to wait for him and I know he will come back when he is ready"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others arrive for a long wait

Ava woke up, she was confused, where was she ? Then it all came tumbling down upon her and it felt like it would crush her, making her gasp.

"Ava ? Are you awake ?" She heard a voice and turned her head, it was Dave and he looked worriedly at her.

She fought to sit up, she almost couldn't make herself ask. "Is there any news Dave ? Is he .. ?"

"I am so very sorry Ava, they managed to stop the bleedings, but they had to revive him seven times, they are saying that the chances of him waking up is very slim". He looked unhappily at her.

Ava got up like in a trance, walking towards the door. "I need to see him, he needs me, where is he ?"

"Are you sure it is a good idea ?" He looked at her, but she just walked out the door and he followed her.

Dave got hold of a nurse and explained the situation, luckily they would let her see him even though she wasn't family and a doctor came for her, following her to his room.

"As you were told we managed to stop the bleedings, but his heart stopped seven times during the operation, he is on a breathing machine to relieve his body and let it heal, it is hard to say how the odds are, but they are slim I am afraid". The doctor said, looking sad but friendly at her.

She nodded and the doctor said. "But he seems to be fighting and that is a good thing, he doesn't seem to want to let go, so maybe he will pull through, keep believing".

She walked slowly to the bed, he was ghostly pale and blue bruises had started to bloom all over his body, he had tubes and bandages everywhere.

"Tom I love you, I am waiting for you, please come back to me, promise ?" She sat down beside him and grabbed his hand.  
Ava didn't know how much time passed, she refused to move from his side, he had asked her to wait for him and that she intended to do.

She was talking to him almost constantly, Dave came and went, he clearly felt responsible and he brought Ava food and water, but she didn't manage to get much down.

"Ava how are you holding up ?" Eric was the first one through the door, Luke and Ben was right on his heels, all looking tired and red eyed.

She hugged Eric tightly and he hugged her back, Luke and Ben also hugged her and she said. "I am so happy to see all of you".

"Hov does it look Ava ? Is there any hope ?" Luke looked at her almost pleadingly, like she could make it all okay again.

Ava grabbed Toms hand and looked at them. "They managed to stop the bleedings, but they had to revive him 7 times, the doctors say that his chances are very slim, but he asked me to wait for him and I know he will come back when he is ready".

"Yeah we have to believe, he is strong and I know he is not ready to leave yet". Ben said and put a hand on her shoulder.

Ava bit her lip. "I am so sorry, I should have stopped him, I had a bad feeling about it, I was supposed to look out for him".

"Ava we all know Tom, you couldn't have stopped him, don't you dare feel guilty". Luke said, his eyes was friendly and caring.

She smiled weakly. "Oh and sorry Luke, but I guess you have to fire me, I kind of broke my contract several times".

"Ava how stupid do all of you think I am ? Like I haven't known that for quite some time, but I also know Tom very well and I knew he was falling for you before he knew it himself". Luke said with a small smile.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "You knew ? Why didn't you say anything, it would have been nice not sneaking around".

"Well I wanted to see how serious he was, if he was ready to fight for it and he didn't grow bored". Luke answered looking at Tom.

Ava smiled at Luke. "So I take it that you are not going to drag me to court over the contract ?"

"No most definitely not, I would be happy to see you two happy together, now we just have to get him back".

And then they waited, the others came and went, but at least one of them where there at all times, Ava only left him to go to the bathroom, she slept in the chair, resting her head next to his.

The first two days she didn't eat at all, but then Luke took hold of her, telling her if she thought Tom wanted her hurtig herself like that, and she forced herself to start eating.

Of course the accident was all over the news, and they showed clips from the crash over and over, the others told her that there were reporters outside 24/7 waiting for news on his condition.

Ava kept talking to him and she thought she saw his eyes move behind his eyelids once in a while, and she prayed, prayed that he would wake up and be just somewhat himself, they couldn't tell if his brain had suffered damage from the periods he was in cardiac arrest.

It was on the fourth day they decided to remove the breathing machine, if he wasn't breathing on his own he would never wake up.

Ava was holding his hand when they pulled out the tube and she said softly. "Come on sweetie, you can do this, for us, come back to me".

None of them were breathing themselves, would he start breathing or was this the end ? Ten seconds went by, nothing happened, twenty seconds, still nothing, Ava could feel how the others started to loose faith and she whispered. "Come on baby".


	30. "Come on Tom, follow my breathing, you can do this baby"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter 

The wait was unbearable and every second felt like and hour, Ava didn't dare look at the others, fearing to see that they had lost hope.

Suddenly his chest moved, he was breathing, but after a couple of breaths, the machines started reacting, his oxygen levels were dropping, he wasn't breathing well enough.

Ava placed his hand on her chest, breathing in deeply, she didn't know why, it was an instinct. "Come on Tom, follow my breathing, you can do this baby".

She kept breathing in and out, telling him to do the same and soon his breathing picked up, following her breathing and the machines went quiet.

"Oh God, I was scared for a moment, thank you Ava, how did you know to do that ?" Ben hugged her from behind resting his head on top of hers.

She couldn't help smiling a bit. "I actually don't know, it just seemed like the right thing to do".

"And it was, thank God it worked, now we just have to wait for him to wake". Luke said sending her a smile.

The doctor checked him over, he was very happy about how steady his breathing was, finally a good sign.

They had hoped that now when he was breathing on his own, he might be about to wake up, but nothing happened.

And so the days went back to the same, waiting for the miracle, hoping and praying, even Ava started feeling doubt.

The press was still waiting, asking them every time they came or left, Luke went out to tell that he was now breathing on his own and that they had hope he would soon wake.

A couple of days had passed and it was in the middle of the night, Ava was alone in his room for once, she had forced the others to get a full night of sleep at the hotel, as they were all exhausted.

She was resting in the chair next to his bed as always, her head on the bed next to his and she had dosed of.

Her dream was wonderful, Tom was smiling at her, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling at her, his fingers running down her cheek as he whispered her name.

"Ava ?" She was sure that she was still dreaming, she could still hear him whisper her name, still feel his fingers on her cheek and she didn't want to wake up, she wanted to stay with him.

Something started to beep and she sat up, now fully awake, what was happening ? Why was the oxygen meter making such a racket ? Had he stopped breathing ?

"Tom ?" She blinked, feeling very confused, looking at him and he send her a small smile, looking around the room.

She didn't know what to do or say, the oxygen meter was beeping because he had ripped it of moving his hand to touch her.  
He was awake, she couldn't believe it, he was really awake and looking at her, was he okay ? Was he still Tom ?

She saw him lifting his hand, then he reach out, cupping her cheek, his voice a hoarse whisper. "You waited for me".


	31. "Yup he is most definitely himself"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is back

Ava called for the doctor, and he started examining Tom very thoroughly, to see if there were any signs of neurological damage.

She walked outside the door and called Luke, he picked up the phone almost immediately and she could hear he expected bad news. "Ava, shit are you okay ? What is happening ?"

It was pretty stupid, because suddenly she couldn't get a single word out, they simply got stuck in her throat and she sobbed, Luke didn't know it was happy tears.

"Oh God Ava, what is it ? Is he ..?" Lukes voice were breaking, he logically thought the very worst.

She fought to get the words out. "No, no Luke, relax, he.. He is awake and he is at least present enough to remember me and he is talking too".

"We are on our way". He said excitedly and ended the call, Ava hurried back into the room.

Tom smiled at her when he saw her come in and she went to his side he grabbed her hand, pulling her down to sit on the bed she looked at the doctor. "How does it look ?"

"I am close to calling it a miracle, but there doesn't seem to be any real damage, their might be some trouble with the memory and the ankle will need rehabilitation, but there shouldn't be any lasting problems". The doctor said with a friendly smile.

Ava put her arms gently around his neck and kissed him carefully, afraid she could hurt him, he still had a lot of ugly blue and black bruises and there was the operation wounds too, but he almost pulled her into his lap, kissing her deeply.

"Yup he is most definitely himself". Ben said with a chuckle, as he came through the door first and saw them.

They all hurried over to hug Tom, and Luke dried a tear from his eye. "For Gods sake Tom, you really scared us this time, I thought we had lost you".

"I am not that easy to get rid of, even though it wasn't easy to find my way back, but I knew that someone was waiting for me". He looked lovingly at Ava.

Ben pretended to be very insulted. "Hey we were actually a lot of people waiting for you, why is she getting speciel treatment ?"

"Well you se Ben because she happens to be a much better kisser than you". He said grinning and pulled Ava down to him again, kissing her softly.

He pushed her hair behind her ear, looking at her. "My memory is a bit murky, but am I right when I remember you finding me ?"

"Yes it was a lucky coincidence, we didn't know you had made it out, I hit your hand and saw you in the ditch". She felt a tear running down her face at the memory.

Eric cleared his throat. "I talked to the doctor, hadn't Ava found you then, had it just been a couple of minutes more, then there were no way they could have saved you, do you even realise how close you were ?"

"I weren't just close Eric, I was dead, I.. I saw things.. I don't think I am ready to talk about it, but I was dead". He got a distant glint in his eyes.

Ava stroked his cheek. "Yes Tom, they had to revive you seven times before they could stop the bleeding, you must really have wanted to stay here".

"Of course I wanted to stay here, you had just told me that you loved me, how could I leave after that ?" He bit his lip and looked at her with so much love, that her heart felt like it would rupture from happiness.

She looked at him very surprised, she hadn't expected him to remember her saying that. "I am so very happy you didn't leave, I love you, more than I can ever express".

"You are expressing yourself more than clear darling and I love you too". He pulled her into him, resting his head on her shoulder, and she gently stroked his back.

Ben looked up from his phone. "Uhh I think we have to do something about this, apparently us showing up here in the middle of the night makes people think you died, the internet is about to break".

"We have to make an official statement, but can't you write on Toms twitter and facebook and say on that he is okay ?" Luke said.

Tom sat up. "I can do better than that, Ben could you make a live feed to my facebook ? Then they can see for themselves that I am okay and you kan link it to twitter and instagram after".

"Good idea Tom, then they will know it is the truth and not just something we write". Ben said.

They all agreed and got ready, Ava wanted to get up, to not be in the shot, but Tom grabbed her hand. "I would very much like you to stay with me darling".

Tom looked into the camera and smiled. "Hallo everyone, I have noticed that there is a lot of rumours claiming me dead, but don't worry I am not that easy to get rid of, so most definately alive and kicking and in better shape than expected after that experience. Thank you for all your prayers, thoughts and well wishes, that means so very much to me". He had tears running down his cheeks and Ava handed him some tissue.

He continued. "I have gotten a second chance and I am not going to waste it, I promise you that. I want you to meet Ava, she is my girlfriend, say hi Ava".

"Oh hi". Ava smiled nervously at the camera, it was a bit strange knowing that a lot of people were watching her.

She could hear Luke and Eric whisper about more and more people coming on to his facebook page, watching them and that all the messages was positive and happy.

"Ava here is the biggest reason I am still here, she was the one who found me at the last moment and she has been waiting, talking to me, I followed her voice back". He looked at her with utter adoration and she had to bite her lip no to start sobbing.  
He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "This wasn't really how I planned it and yes it is a bit fast, but I am not going to waste another day of my life".

She couldn't quite bend her mind around what he was about to do, she could read that glint in his eyes, telling her he was up to something, and then she realised with a gasp.

"Unfortunately I have no ring, but I promise I will get you one, Ava I love you so much, you are my angel and I want to share my new life with you, do you want to share you life with me ? Please do me the honour of being my wife ?" He was chewing his lip nervously.

Ben almost dropped the phone, but Ava just smiled, she didn't have to think about it for a second. "Yes Tom, there is nothing I would love more".


	32. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months later

Ava was on her way home, she had been in town after something, something she couldn't wait to give Tom.

It had been a couple of weeks before he were allowed to leave the hospital, and she had gone with him back to London to do his rehabilitation in his home town and he had worked hard, especially with his ankle, it had been badly broken, almost smashed.

Actually both the doctors and the people examining the car said that he should never had gotten out of that car and Tom didn't remember getting out, so it was a bit of a mystery.

The doctor had been right, he had almost miraculously recovered without any permanent damage except for a bit of a memory problem sometimes, but Ava suspected it mostly was just an excuse.

He still didn't want to talk about what he had experienced while they doctors tried to save him, he just said he had been given a choice and he had chosen to fight his way back and she accepted he wasn't ready to talk about it.

They had gotten married six weeks ago at a very romantic wedding at a small english country church, and Ava had been so happy, she thought she could never be more happy, until two days ago.

It had been the most beautiful day, surrounded by family and friend, Ava hadn't wanted her father there, so she had asked Eric to give her away, as he was the one who actually got them together at first.

Yes Tom could still drive her insane sometimes, but it only made her love him more, he was still impulsive, but he had gotten more careful, especially when driving.

She parked in fromt of their house and walked inside, she had a bag in her hand. "Tom are you home ?"

"I am in the kitchen love". His voice sounded happy and she went to him, he hurried over and kissed her. "I missed you darling".

She smiled at him. "I have been gone for less than two hours sweetie, you should be able to handle that".

"Nope, I miss you after ten minutes, I need you, remember". He said with his sweetest smile and kissed her again.

She couldn't help smiling back at him. "Oh boy, I know what you are after you naugthy scoundrel".

"I am not after anything, except for telling my very beautiful wife that I love her". He was kissing down her neck and his hands were cupping her ass.

She pushed him gently away giggling. "I love you too, but yes you are my dear, I got a gift for you".

"A gift ? Give it here". He said with a smile like a kid on Christmas morning and held out his hand.

She handed him the bag and he opened it looking very excited and pulled a T-shirt out, she was biting her lips as he read what it said. 'Only the best husbands gets promoted to daddy'.

"Ava does this mean what I think it does ?" He looked at her with wide eyes and she nodded, the biggest smile ever spreading across his handsome face and he grabbed her waist lifting her into his arms kissing her.

He had brought up the subject of children on their wedding night, he didn't want to wait with the things he wanted in life and she had happily agreed to start trying.

He looked at her and asked. "But I thought you said it would probably be a while because you had been on the pill for so long ?"

"Apparently another thing you have a talent for". She said giggling and then kissed him lovingly.

He grinned sweetly. "Oh fuck, I am going to be a daddy, thank you so very very much darling, you make me so happy I don't even know the words to describ it, I love you".

"I love you to sweetheart". Ava snuggled into his arms, she felt that they both had been given a second change to start their lives over together.


End file.
